Atonement
by Ravyn Knyght
Summary: Scouts encounter a new entity. What's he up to? Finally finished this one. Hope you enjoy it! R & R.
1. A Debt Owed

Atonement -- By Ravyn Knyght  
  
Part 1: A Debt Owed  
  
  
  
From the very beginning they were fighting a losing battle. The Sailor Scouts were no match for this new evil. This new Negaverse faction called themselves "The Shadows of Darkness". They were the strongest of all the Negaverse, plus with the power of the Dark Crystal, they were almost immortal. "Omgea-Blitz!!". This was the attack of choice of the first of the four who challenged the scouts. Neo Ravyn was the weakest of the four which is why she was first up. With her long, flowing jet-black hair, pale complexion and the cold, heartless demeanor she conducted herself with made her the embodiment of life-in-death. "Mars!! Look out!!" cried Mercury, as a surge of dark energy was about to strike her. Closer and closer it came, unable to move fast enough Mars just closed her eyes as Neo Ravyn's attack was about to engulf her. Seconds went by and nothing happened, nervously she opened her eyes and was amazed at what was in front of her. A man. Dressed in a black trench coat with long, flowing, dark red hair was face to face with her, shielding her from the blast. As the blast waves subsided and the wind stopped blowing his hair across his face she was able to make eye contact with the man who saved her. She first focused on his eyes. Cold emerald green staring back at her. The huge scar that ran across his left cheek was what she studied next. Lastly, her attention fell to his forehead. On it was the mark of the Negaverse, a black upside down cresent moon. Upon seeing this she quickly backed away with a look of anger and confusion on her face. 'If he's with them, why did he save me? What's going on here?!?'.  
  
"Are you alright?", he asked, in a concerned tone. In that same instant his words became cold as well as his eyes. "You and your friends should leave here at once! You're no match for her! Not yet. Get out of here now and leave this abomination to me!!" As he turned to face Neo Ravyn, the other scouts quickly ran to Mars' side to see if she was alright.  
  
"Who are you? and why are you helping us!?!", asked Sailor Mars in a puzzled yet angry tone. Not taking his eyes of of Neo Ravyn who was drawing out her weapon, the Sycthe of Dispair, he replied, "I'll answer your questions later! Just go!! Please!". Mars, Mercury, and the others nodded their heads and started to leave the parking lot. "Nobody's going anywhere!!!" screached Neo Ravyn as she charged towards all of them twirling her sycthe with such speed it almost became invisible. "We have to help him, you guys! He'll get killed!!", said Sailor Moon worriedly. "He said for us to stay out of it!", Jupiter angrily snapped, "If they're going to kill each other than that's two less we have to worry about!!". "Jupiter's right! Let them kill each other! I've no problem with that!" Mars coldly stated. "He saved your life! You ungrateful brat! We should be helping him!" Sailor Moon quickly answered back.  
  
Just then they all turned back to see what was going on. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Neo Ravyn was charging towards him and he was just standing there. 'Is he insane?' they thought as they watched her bring her sycthe down upon him, he didn't move. They all looked away, "Clang!!", the sound of metal striking metal echoed through the night. The scouts quickly looked back at the pair to see this man had blocked her strike. "Incredible!!" gasped Venus, as she watched him knock away blow after blow with a most intimidating sword. "It's like he's not even trying!!" exclaimed Mercury. They stood and watched the battle before them with awe. 'Whoever this guy is, he's pretty powerful', thought Venus. And as she looked at the others' faces she could see they were thinking the same thing. "Damn you!" spewed Neo Ravyn, "I'll teach you for ruining my fun!!" Then summoning all the power from her shard of the Dark Crystal she charged again only to be knocked back by a surge of energy. "The power of the Dark Crystal will never harm me. You of all people should know that." He said calmly as he walked towards her. Trembling, from the force of the blast, it hurt her to try to get to her feet. "I....I'lll....K-k-ill y..you!!" Neo Ravyn stammered. He placed his open hand a few inches from her chest, and with a cold glint in his eyes he released an energy blast that threw her against a wall of a nearby building. She slowly slid to the ground. Her eyes rolling back from the pain of the blast, gagging and gasping for air, she barely managed to bring herself on all fours. "P...Pl..ease, n....no...." she pleaded. "Now to take back what's mine!" he knealt down beside her and tore off her pendent that was made of the Dark Crystal. "Now, what to do with you?" he said with a puzzled expression as he looked across at her. "Hmph! What else?" He stood up and stepped in front of her and raised his hand again. Her brief, agonizing scream faded into the night as with a massive surge of energy emitted from his hand he reduced her to nega dust.  
  
With their mouths hanging open they watched as he turned to them and said "One down, three to go." then disappeared in a dark ominous cloud. "D...did you see that?!" said Jupiter, "Unbelievable!" gasped Sailor Moon, "It's a power we should respect and fear." said Mercury with astonishment. On that they agreed and left the parking lot with a lot of unanswered questions. Who was he? Where did he come from? Why did he help them? Would they meet up with him again? Will they end up fighting him?  
  
Early Saturday morning, the scouts were all gathered at Cherry Hill Temple. Everyone except Serena. "Errrgh!....Always late that one!" growled Raye. "And after she insisted we all get up and be here early!!". "Now, now-- settle down Raye, I'm sure she has a good reason for being late." Amy said nervously, hoping Raye wouldn't take her rage out on her. Just then an exhausted Serena staggered through the door. Jumping up, Raye started in "You brainless flake!! We've been waiting for and hour an' a half! There's no excu....", just then she heard a soft giggle as Michelle and Amara came in behind Serena. "Please don't be mad at her for being so late. She was trying to find us!" giggled Michelle. Serena pulled down one eye lid and stuck her tounge out at Raye, "So there!!" harped Serena at an enraged Raye. "She practically tore the door off the hinges trying to wake us up!" Amara said tiredly. "So what's so important?". For the next hour the five girls filled the pair in on their encounter with the latest threat from the Negaverse. "An' as quick as he showed up...he disappeared *POOF*!! Isn't that wild!!" said Serena excitedly. "So do you think he's here to help us?". "No. If this crystal shard is what I think it is we're in trouble, but it shoudn't exist in this time." Amara said as she gave a worried glance over to Michelle. "We should ask Trista if she knows anything about it?" said Michelle. The pair left leaving the girls to chat amongst themselves.  
  
Later that afternoon, Raye was taking a walk around the temple grounds taking pictures to email to her friend in Paris. As she snapped a photo of a cherry tree in full blossom, through the view lens she caught sight of a mysterious figure sitting beneath the tree. "Hey!" she hollared loudly, "You're on private property pal! And you ruined my shot!" pointing to her camera. "Now get out of here!", she snapped angrily, but lost her composure when the man stood up and faced her. It was him. That Negaverse guy that saved her. "Don't you come any closer!", he didn't listen, his emerald green eyes coldly locked on hers, he walked past her and as he did, he stopped, faced her, "I apologize. I did not mean to intrude....or ruin your shot. I shall only come here when I am invited.". He bowed respectively and then continued walking down the path to the temple enterance. "Wait!", she spun around to face him, "I want to talk to---- You?". He had disappeared. With wide eyes she frantically searched the area around her and even looked up into the trees. "Gone?!?" she said hoarsely and then quickly went looking for Chad to cuff him about for not keeping the grounds secure.  
  
Several days later, Amy and Lita were walking though a busy shopping mall. Amy wanting to go on a shopping spree but Lita insisted they check out the guys first. "HeeeeY!", squealed Lita excitedly, "See that guy over there? The one with the blonde hair, black jeans, and white dress shirt? I think he winked at me!!". Amy let out a sigh, "How can you tell, he's practically on the other side of the mall! Besides, he's married, I saw the wedding ring when we passed him earlier." She giggled at how quickly Lita's expression changed to that of disgust, "MARRIED!! Oh why do all the cute ones have to be married! He can't be all that happy if he winked at me.", she said slyly, jabbing Amy in the ribs with her elbow. "If you paid half as much attention to studying as you do to guys you wouldn't have failed this test, now would you?". Amy pulled a test paper from Lita's book bag and started waving in front of her face. Blushing at the extremely low mark on the paper, Lita snatched the shameful document away from Amy. "Hey! Don't wave that thing around! Some cute guy might see it and think I'm an air head!", she growled, and then went back to scanning the mall court for cute guys. "I'm sorry." Amy said laughing. From the bench they were sitting on Amy was able to see almost all of the shops.  
  
She looked at the courtside displays to see any special sales advertised. A nice blue satin-type blouse for $285 at a high fashion clothes store. Too expensive. Although she fantasized about wearing it--'It wouldn't hurt to try it on.....just to see how it looks.' she thought. Further down, to her left, a dress shop had some dresses half price. 'Ugh....ugly.' she said to herself and shivered 'Who in their right mind would wear something like that.'. She turned her gaze to the pet shop in front of her and saw in the window display a cute Jack Russell puppy bouncing up and down barking away trying to get her attention as well as everyone else's. 'Cute!...But my mother doesn't like dogs.' Amy let out a depressed sigh when the shop owner took the puppy out of the window and gave it to a little girl and her mother. "Now this dog is your responsiblity, Erika....", the mother droned on as they passed, but the little girl wasn't listening, "I'll call 'em Jake", as her and the puppy happily bounced down the mall court out of sight. 'At least he has a good home'--she tried to console herself.  
  
As she watched the puppy trot out of sight Amy focused her attention on a table of a mall courtside coffee shop. She noticed that Amara, Michelle were seated there. As she watched, a tall woman with long green hair, a white skirt, and a blue denim jacket sat down with them. It was Trista, aka Sailor Pluto. But she didn't come alone. With her, was a tall man, strong build, about 6'4", long red hair, and a black ankle length trench coat. She couldn't see his face but she knew who it was. Excited, she started slapping at Lita's arm trying to get her attention away from a group of boys who she was shamelessy flirting with. "What's with you!? I'm busy!" She coldly snapped, and turned to face her while keeping an eye on those cute guys. "Look!! At that guy over there!" Amy pointed at the group. "Good Gawd!" exclaimed Lita, "Book worm Amy spotted a guy that gets her all hot n' bothered!!! Call the media!!" she said jokingly then remembered who the guy reminded her of. "Do you think--?" "Uh-huh, uh- huh!" Amy cut off Lita before she finished talking, "Let's try to get closer to hear what there saying." Lita nodded and the two got closer.  
  
Carefully they took up position at a table just a few feet away from the group and tried not to let on they noticed them. The four were too focused in on each other to notice them. Because of all the other chattering people and other noises the pair couldn't hear much. So they ordered some drinks and occasionally looked out of the corners of their eyes at them. They could tell by the expressions on their faces that their conversation was very serious. "I wouldn't want to play poker with those four." "Would you you behave! You're as bad as Serena!", Amy scolded Lita, "Sore- rrreee!" she said giving Amy a sour look.  
  
They noticed that while the four were talking the man constantly kept looking away from the women and would slightly hang his head. "If you don't raise your head and look up, you'll be forever walking into things!", Michelle said sweetly and gave him an enchanting smile as she reached over and placed her fingers under his chin and raised his head. "I've spent a life time trying to pay a debt. I've seen first hand what my people have done throughout the universe, and it makes me ashamed of them...of myself..." his voice trailed off as his gaze fell back to the white table- top. He closed his eyes and images that haunted him for centuries came rushing in. He quickly opened his eyes, and tried to clear those images from his mind. "Trista, you were there, you know what happened, please explain it to them, I...I have to go..." he motioned to Amara and Michelle and in the direction of Amy and Lita. He knew they were there the whole time. The two buried their faces in some menus when the group looked over at them. With that, he got up and quickly headed for the nearest exit. Worried, Trista got up and followed him out. Puzzled by what just happened Amy and Lita slipped into the just vacated seats across from Amara and Michelle and listened intently as the two filled them in.  
  
"You hide yourselves well, but I'll find you." A solitary figure stood on a roof top of a high rise apartment complex gazing at the sprawling lights of Tokyo in the late night hours. His moon lit form was soon joined by a familiar shadow. "Any luck in finding them?" Pluto quietly asked as to not break the peaceful sound of the night. "They won't let themselves be easily tricked, I'll just have to wait until they do something." he replied. "By then it'll be too late!" the sharp icy tone of Uranus's voice cut through the stillness of the night. Neptune followed up, "She's right, we have have to find them as soon as possible and destroy them before they destroy the planet." "What's this 'we'? I told you before this is my fault, my problem and I'll take care of it. I don't need your help and I don't want your help!" he snapped at the trio. "Millennium...Please...you can't do this on your own..." pleaded Pluto. "I'm stronger then them, and plus they can't use their shards against me like they can you. They'd easily overwhelm all of you. It would just take one of them to kill the eight of you." He turned his gazed back to the twinkling cityscape. "If I have to, I'll remove you all from this planet. Enough people have died because of me, I won't have anymore innocent blood on my hands. So please, stay out of this and you'll live. Okay?" Pluto reached out to him but he vanished and left the three on the roof top.  
  
Unknown to the three there were three shadows watching them, "He knew we were here.", "If he fought us here they would've been involved, he's trying to prevent that, but it won't do any good.", "He's up to something....Well that's alright...So are we, let's wait and see what he'll do. Neo Ravyn was a fool. We won't make that same mistake." the three shadows snickered amongst themselves as they watched the three scouts leap across the roof tops and disappear into the moon lit night, then disappeared themselves.  
  
Several days later back at the temple the girls were talking about Raye's dream. "I saw four of them. I couldn't make out their faces but I could feel their dark energy. Three were Negaverse but the other was a huge monster. The three grew smaller as the monster kept getting bigger. I haven't got a clue what it means." While the five friends tried to make sense of it Chad burst into the room ranting and raving and gave the group the scare of their lives. "Raye, Raye! There's this really creepy dude outside the temple gates that wants to come in!", "Yeah, so, let him, it's probably a tourist. And don't ever scare us again, and what did I tell you about coming into my---" She stopped berating him when she felt a strong, yet familiar dark energy. She grew pale and shivered at its presence. The others saw the look of fear on her face, "What's up, Raye?" Serena asked. Before she got an answer, "Oh my God, Serena! Look!" Amy said, she looked at her locket. It was glowing a pale rose pink color. Serena opened it and could feel the Silver Crystal's power start to surge through her. Without warning she transformed into her cosmic form. Serena freaked, "What's going on!?! Why did I transform into sailor form!?" While they sat there trying to come up with an answer, Raye ran towards the front gate.  
  
She flew down the long stone stairway, a thousand questions on her mind but only three words were on her lips. "Mars--Star--Power!" she transformed quickly as she continued down the stairs. Then she saw him, standing at the entrance with his head lowered as she rushed towards him. He raised his hand and emitted a wave of dark energy that quickly engulfed her. The blast knocked her back against the steps but mysteriously it didn't hurt her. As she got up she realized she was back in her white jeans and L'arc En Ciel t-shirt. "I'm not here to fight. I came to answer your questions."  
  
She invited him in but made him walk ahead of her, 'If he tries any---', "Like I said, I'm not here to fight. I came here to talk to all of you." Raye froze in place. 'Oh my God! did he just read my---', "Mind? Yes I did." They walked up the stairs him in front, Raye just behind him ready to attack while trying not to think of it in case he was listening. The other girls were at the top of the stairs watching the pair. This time Millennium froze in place when he caught sight of Serena. The poximity of his Dark Crystal shard and the Silver Crystal caused Serena to transform into her royal atire. He stood there staring at her, in complete awe and fear. For him it was like going back in time a thousand years. So much alike and yet so different, he had to convince himself it wasn't her. "What's wrong?", Raye's words cut though him and snapped him out of his daze. "Nothing.", he replied, lowering his head as he continued up the stairs.  
  
Upon standing face to face with her, still not making eye contact with her he knelt down, this took everyone by surprise. "Princess Serenity, my name is Millennium, Prince of the Negaverse, if it would please your majesty, I would be honored if you granted my request." 'Prince of the Negaverse?', 'Request?', the scouts were completely blown away. None more so than Serena. 'A prince, of the Negaverse? Bowing down to me? WAY COOL! Now that's the kinda respect I'm talkin' about!' she thought. Realizing that Serena was day dreaming again Raye and the others started clearing their throats to bring her around. "Oh! Right!" she cheerfully giggled and blushed her embarassment. "Okay...uh..you can stand up now." motioning with her hand. He rose to his feet but still wasn't looking at her. Serena couldn't stand for people who won't make eye contact with her and he was making her angry, "If you wish to make a request of us then please raise your head when speaking to us. Not only is it bad manners not to, it causes bad posture!" Mina giggled at Serena's comments but was quickly shushed by Amy. 'Wow! He's a big one! Kinda cute too!' she thought as he towered over her. "Umm...you had a request?". "Yes. I humbly request that you and the other Sailors stay out of my way!", the sharpness of his words stunned Serena. Quickly regaining her nerve she snapped back "Listen buster...", "You're no match for the remaining three youma, your encounter with the first one should have told you that!", he cut her off then his voice softened, "It will be difficult enough dealing with the other three without having to be concerned about your safety...", "We can handle ourselves just fine thank you!" it was Serena's turn to cut him off, "There has to be some way we can help each other. Stick around and we'll think of somethin'!" The two stared at one another determinedly for a few moments. "Very well. But only as an extreme last resort." he said dejectedly. "Fair enough." she chirped as they all headed off to the temple to talk.  
  
After transforming back to her regular self, Serena and the others all got around Millennium and started playing twenty questions. The only ones with merit enough to answer were Amy's. "What caused you to turn against your own people?" her first question was. "I didn't exactly turn against them. Their actions and the consequences of them made me feel ashamed. I wanted nothing to do with them. Then I wondered were my people always like this?", "Well were they?" Mina asked as she moved herself a little closer so she could admire his features, he turned towards her and set his emerald eyes on her deep blue ones and answered, "No they weren't. About four thousand years ago our universe was invaded by a creature of the purist evil. It ravaged planet after planet, infecting my people with it's evil. He was a disease with no cure, all those who stood against it were slaughtered. Its power was far reaching. It covered countless periods in time itself. Killing it in one time meant nothing. It would have to be hunted down and killed across the void of space and time. I had a battle sixty-thousand years from now with the main source of this being and in which I defeated it." "Hey! Alright! Let's hear it for our boy Millennium!" cheered Serena but was quickly silenced by everyone's annoyed look. He continued, "Although I managed to defeat him, his crystaline heart remained. I was severely weakened from the battle and was unable to desroy it. The most I could do was fragment it." The girls listened and hung on every one of his words, especially Mina. They are took turns asking questions big and small, he answered all of them but left out key events of the time lines, as well as a few other things.  
  
"Ah Geez! Look at the time!" exclaimed Lita. "I gotta get home and cook dinner!" "Yes it is quite late, and we have that test in English tomorrow Serena." said Amy as she laughed at Serena's 'The world is coming to an end' routine because she forgot to study for it. As Raye was busy tidying up the kitchen table and just before Millennium was about to leave, "Could you walk me home? I'd like to talk to you some more." Mia asked. "I could get Chad to walk you home, or I could go with you or you could call a taxi....Ohhh grampa!" Raye joked knowing full well Mina was taking a severe fall for him. "Butt--out Raye!" Mina growled and quickly turned her gaze back to Millennium and laughed nervously. She motioned to the door, "Shall we get going?", "Very well." he said hesitently.  
  
"So do you have a girlfriend or anything?" the boldness of her question took Millennium completely by surprise. He thought about it for a few moments, "No. I always thought it best not to get emotionally attached to anything or anyone. It gives your enemies a powerful advantage over you. Love is an easily exploited weakness." "True but...", "But what?" he asked as the darkened street was becoming illuminated by the street lights. They turned a corner, "Don't you ever get lonely? Didn't you wish there was someone there for you? I mean someone worth protecting and fighting for to give your life meaning? True, people and things you love can be destroyed or killed by your enemy but, both me and the rest of the Scouts believe that we draw our power from the love of our friends and loved ones, and knowing that they're depending on us gives us the determination to keep fighting." He said nothing, she stopped him and turned him around to face her, "Well? Don't you?" she asked her eyes searching his waiting for an answer. He didn't know what to tell her, so he tried to walk away but she got in front of him again. "Why are you doing this to me?!" he growled, she was making him think about things he had pushed out of his mind centuries ago. "I've answered all the questions I'm going to answer. I don't have time to be talking about such frivolous, trivial things like love and friendship!" he was growing angrier because he couldn't supress several painful memories.  
  
"I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Mina tried to calm him down to no avail, "Well you have! This conversation is over!" then he disappeared in his usual manner, leaving Mina both angry at him and also worried. She walked the rest of the way home by herself, 'What a cold, heartless, insensitive jerk!' she thought to herself. "He'll do that to you." laughed Trista who almost scared Mina half to death. "How long were you there?" she said trying to get her heart started again. "He's afraid of being alone, there is someone very close to his heart but he's afraid something bad will happen to her again. Someone he'd freely give his life a thousand times over to protect." "Who?" Mina asked almost pleading Trista to tell her. "I promised I wouldn't, he's tried so hard to keep her safe." "By pretending she doesn't exist!" exclaimed Mina. "He has an important mission for this girl, if she knew the truth about him or herself it will have severe consequences on the time line. By denying himself of her he is saving her." The pair walked off and Trista told Mina as much as she could about Millennium.  
  
"I was completely blown away!" said Lita as tossed a note pad of half finished Math problems on the floor and stretch out across her bed. "Me too! Imagine Queen Beryl having a son!" gasped Serena as the two gabbed on the phone, she had long since given up on studying for the English test. "Who'd of thought someone like that would be on our side!?", "I'm kinda glad he is." said Lita as she reach for a plate of snacks. "Ever since finding out about the Moon Kingdom I'm glad someone was there with my mother when she died. I'll have to thank him for that the next time I see him." as Serena recalled the sad memories of a decimated palace. "Yeah that really seem to hurt him, poor guy. Having to carry around things like that forever." Lita said sympathetically. "This from a person that was willing to let him fight alone?" sniped Serena, "Hey! That was before I knew! Besides I think he's kinda foxy with his dark and mysterious attitude, don't you?" Serena rolled her eyes "Can't go five minutes can ya? I wouldn't try anything if I were you though, 'cause I think Mina's ready to stake her claim on this one!" she laughed. "I mean seriuosly! If she sat any closer to him she would have been on his lap." joked Lita, "Well I'll let you get back to your studying!" she said laughing when she heard Serena's groans. "Talk to you after the masacre, Lita." sighed Serena as she hung up. She tried to get back to studying but, she soon fell fast asleep. "Typical!" huffed Luna she she came into the room silently, then pounced on the sleeping princess with claws bared and gave her a rude awakening.  
  
Millennium was still burning for a few days after his little talk with Mina. His thoughts were no longer focused, instead they wandered across a vast field of buried thoughts, memories, feelings and emotions she had stirred up in him. Anger, sadness,happiness, joy, sorrow, grief, and regret hung over him. "Maybe we should leave him alone?" said a voice. "Good idea! Remember the last time he got like this?" said another as the two talked amongst themselves as they left him to vent his agressions on a couple of training monsters he created.  
  
The pair stolled though the streets of Tokyo until they came to a park. "Do you want to check up on her?", "Why not? It's been a while." The pair sat themselves down under a tree and watched a group of children playing in the distance, one in particular.  
  
"Alright children! Time for Art class!" called Michelle in a gentle but firm voice. It was a beautiful warm, sunny day so she decided to take the children in her preshcool art class to the park so they could draw some of the scenery. A girl was crying, while Michelle comforted her she scolded two boys "...now the two of you apologize to Jenny.", "We're sorry we teased you Jenny." "Alright Alex and Josh, the three of you go join the others and get to work." The three children joined the others and started drawing. 'Happens every time!' Michelle thought as she went about checking all the other childrens drawings. She came to one three year old girl and said " And what are you going to draw, Hotaru?" she knelt down to see what she was drawing. "Doggies!" she sang as she reached for a black crayon. "Where are the doggies honey? I don't see any around?" Michelle looked around the park. "There." she pointed to a tree where there were two large, black German Shepards underneath. Michelle sat with Hotaru for a few minutes watching her draw. She still couldn't believe the tremendous power that hid within this happy little girl. Michelle could sense a darkness to the child's power, a darkness that felt familar but she couldn't quite figure it out. "Okay sweetie, but becareful and stay away from them, alright?" " 'Kay!" she said not really listening to Michelle as she scribbled on her art pad. She left the child humming happily to herself and went over to a picnic table to help the other preschool teachers get the juice and cookies ready for the children.  
  
"Snack Time!" Michelle said as the children came running to the table, all except Hotaru. Very worried Michelle looked around the park to see where she went. "Hotaru?!" she called but she didn't answer. Then she remembered the dogs. Fear gripped her as she ran to where she saw the two dogs earlier.  
  
"This is you!" beamed Hotaru as she pointed to a mis-shapen animal. Malice tried to contain his snickering as Dischord let out a bewildering groan at the drawing. 'Looks nothing like me!' she said to Malice telepathically. 'Oh no! It's you alright!' Malice laughed back. Michelle found Hotaru sitting between the two dogs, petting them. Quickly picking her up from between the two behemoth-like animals she carried her back to the group. "Bye-bye doggies!" Hotaru waved. "Now did I or did I not tell you to stay away from those stray dogs! They could've bitten you!" Michelle crossly said to the little girl. "They're friendly an' funny! 'specially Malice!" Hotaru said as she watched the dogs disappear into the trees. "Who's Malice?" Michelle asked as she set Hotaru down at the table. "The doggy." she said. "But they didn't have collars on?" Michelle recalled. "He told me!" she answered back. "Don't be silly Hotaru!" Michelle laughed and poured her some juice.  
  
'Is that?', 'Yes!' said Dischord sniffing the air as the two came a little closer to the table. 'Ouuu...Gotta have one!' said Malice as he licked his lips while watching the happy children stuff themselves with cookies. 'Don't draw attention from the adults you dope!' said Dischord as she whimpered a little to get the attention of the children. But it was too late, "Shoo! Shoo! Go away!" said one of the teachers. 'Oh now you've done it, Dischord! No cookies for us!' snapped Malice. "Doggies!" shouted a little boy and all the children came to see them. 'You were saying?' snickered Dischord as she daintily took a cookie from one of the children's hands. Malice immediately singled out Hotaru. She gave him a cookie and giggled as he thanked her. "That tickles!" she laughed as Malice's tongue gently lapped her cheek. "Alright! You mooch hounds! You got what you wanted, now go or I'll call the dog catcher!" said Michelle as she clapped her hands trying to scare them off. 'Uh...Excuse me. "Dog Catcher"?' said Malice as he gave a low groan and looked at Dischord who was on her back getting her belly scratch by some of the children. 'Ouuu yeah a little to the left, will ya?' she said letting out a deep groan of contentment but got interupted by Malice. 'Come on, let's go! Or they're going to call "The Dawg Catcher"!' he said trying to make himself sound scary. She sighed and got up then the pair quickly trotted out of sight despite the call of more cookies from the children. "Busy I see." the pair looked to their right to see Millennium. "Well you weren't giving us any attention!" snarled Dischord. "How is she?" he asked looking at the group of children. "She seems alright, how 'bout you?" asked Malice. "Under control. Let's go." he motioned for the two dogs to follow him.  
  
Millennium went searching for the three remaining shards and left the pair on their own once again. "Let's hit the food courts next!" said Malice as his stomache growled. "I'm there!" agreed Dischord. As they walked along they ran into Artemis and Luna. "Check this out! Tweedle dumb and dumber!" chuckled Artemis as as he walked up to the two dogs. "Oh Artemis stop that!" Luna pleaded fearing they'd attack him. "Dogs are sooo stupid! All they do is chase their tails and drink out of toilets!" he snorted. 'Why I oughta...', 'Malice! Hold!' snapped Dischord trying to reign in his anger. "That's enough, Artemis!" begged Luna seeing one of the dogs growing agitated but he didn't listen. "Move or get moved flea bag! Or I'll put some red stripes on your nose!" he said raising a paw. 'FLEA BAG! Dischord he called me a FLEA BAG!' she had a firm grip on his tail holding him. Seeing this, Luna jumped into a nearby garbage can fearing the worst was about to happen. "You wanna piece o' me? BUTT SNIFFER!" hissed Artemis as Luna closed her eyes. Dischord lost her grip. Malice had snapped. "Malice! No!" cried Dischord. "They can talk?!?" said Luna as she watched Artemis get chased up a mailbox. "You'll cough up more than hair balls when I get a hold of you!" growled Malice who was foaming at the mouth.  
  
Just then Serena and Mina rounded the corner and headed for the arcade. Jumping out of the trash can, Luna bolted to the two girls and told them what happened. Serena threw a rock and hit Malice in the head just as he was about to knock the mailbox over and shred a terrified Artemis. Mina kicked him in the ribs but missed slightly and ended up catching him in his sensitive area. Malice's eyes widened and he yelped as he fell over. Dischord winced at Malice's painful blow. 'That's gonna need ice.' she thought as she comforted the quivering animal lying on the ground. "Serves you right!" huffed Mina as she picked up a trembling Artemis. "That was uncalled for!" snapped Dischord at Mina as she bared her teeth and pinned the two now frightened girls against the wall. "That dog talked!" said someone watching. "No way!" said another. The two blondes were just as mystified. 'Uh-oh! Drawin' a crowd...Malice lets go!' and she bolted down the street. Malice couldn't. Andrew came over to see the comotion everyone was talking about. He knelt down and picked up the whimpering shepard. "Alright! Shows' over!" he said dispearsing the crowd.  
  
"What happened?" he asked carrying the hurt animal to the arcade office. "Blondie here tried to make me get in touch with my feminine side! That's 'what' you idiot!" whined Malice as he was put on a table. Andrew stared in disblief. "That dog....talked...?" he stammered, as Serena thanked him for his help while pushing him out the door. "It's all Artemis' fault!" piped up Luna, "He just kept it up an' up!" "Stuff it Luna!" hissed Artemis. "Quiet, you two!" snapped Serena, "Or someone will hear you!" Mina tried to comfort the poor animal. "I'm sorry!" she said apologetically, "I didn't mean to kick you there, but you were going after my cat." Mina said. Malice said nothing. 'Say nothing and you might not end up in a science lab' he thought to himself. "Give it up flea bag we know you can talk!" said Artemis. "If I could get offa this table, cat..." Malice tried to stand. Artemis hid behind Mina. "That's what started this whole mess!" Luna angrily snapped at the two of them. Just then a knock came at the door. "Hey guys." Andrew said, "There's a huge crowd outside, try taking that talking dog out the back way." He tried to open the door but Serena stopped it part way. "Don't be silly, Andrew! Animals can't talk!" she nervously laughed, "We'll get him outta here though, don't worry!" she closed the door.  
  
"Gawd you're heavy!" said Serena as she struggled with the massive animal. "I got the door! Thank gawd no one's home!" said Mina as Serena put him down on her bed. "Okay pooch! Who are you and where are you from?" Serena started the interrogation. "I'm Malice. Guardian dog of Prince Millennium of the Negaverse!" he stated proudly. "Hah! One kick and your down! Some guardian!" "Alright! That does it Artemis! No tuna for a week!" scolded Mina. Artemis slinked under the bed to sulk, while Malice snickered. "I think I'll stay here for awhile." Malice said as he stretched out on Serena's bed, "You, servant girl! Bring me something to eat!" "Servant girl?!" Mina said through gritted teeth. Just then Reeny came into the room. "Malice?!" she gasped excitedly. "Hey, kiddo!" he chimed, "Servant girl here is gonna get me some grub. You want anything?" he asked as she hugged him. Mina went to the kitchen muttering the words "...servant girl!" under her breath. "So, Reeny. You know this mutt!" Serena said shocked. "Oh yeah, him and Dischord..." she stopped and her eyes widened, "Is Millennium here? Where is he?" she squealed. "Oh, around." said Malice. "Oh I can't wait to see him! It's been so long!" Serena noticed Reeny's joy. Reeny went on and on about how she knew about Millennium.  
  
"Mina, are you staying for diner?" called Serena's mother. "Uh...no ma'am! I'm leaving now!", "Bye Sere!" as she rushed out the door. While the family was just starting desert a knock came at the door. Serena's father answered it. "I believe you have my dog." Serena pushed past her puzzled father when she heard the voice. "He's upstairs sleeping in my room." she said as Reeny entered the living room with a large black dog following her. "Oh my..." said Serena's mother when she saw the huge animal and tried to pull Reeny away. "Cool dog!" exclaimed Sammy. "Malice. Come." called Millennium. 'Malice come, Malice go, blah, blah, blah...Someday Malice is gonna write a book!' Dischord giggled to herself at Malice's comment. "I hope he wasn't too much trouble.", "Oh nooo! He was a joy!" laughed Serena. "Let's go." he said, Serena followed him outside.  
  
She closed the door so her family couldn't hear their conversation but they peeked out the window at the two. "I wanted to thank you for what you did...back when the Moon Kingdom was wasted. I was glad someone was with my mother when she..." he cut her off. "I owed her a debt I can never repay. She was a very kind-hearted person. You're very much like her. It tore me up that I got there too late to do anything." Millennium said sadly while gazing up at the stars. "That's why I don't want you or your friends involved." Serena hooked her arm around his, rested her head on his shoulder and gazed at the stars with him. "I know. But you don't have to be alone in your fight. If you need us we'll be there. Oh, I think you should talk to Mina, she's worried about you." "I will." he said and walked off with the two German Shepards trailing him. "What is it with that girl and older men!" grumbled Serena's father, "Now dear..."said his wife trying to calm him down.  
  
  
  
--End of Part 1.--  
  
--Coming soon, Part 2: Shadows Of The Past: Royal Secret Revealed--  
  
Questions, comments? Mail to:  
  
ravyn_knyght@ yahoo.com 


	2. Shadows of The PastRoyal Secret Revealed

Shadows Of The Past : Royal Secret Revealed --by Ravyn Knyght  
  
*Flashback 1000 years*  
  
An exhausted woman lay in bed holding her new born child. Brimming with pride as all new mothers do, she gazed lovingly at her baby. "She's so beautiful. Say hello to your father small one." as she gently handed the baby over to her husband. "Yes she is beautiful. Our beautiful baby girl." He smiled as a tiny hand gripped his finger. "She will have many health problems though I'm afraid." said a concerned doctor. "Because of the mother's positve energy and your negative energy the child's body is in conflict with itself. You will have to becareful with her." But not even that news could bring down the happy couple "She may look weak but she'll be stronger as she gets older and learns to control her power and she'll have two loving parents there with her at every step of the way." said the proud father as he kissed the baby's forehead. "Could we at least decide on a name first." giggled the light biege haired mother said as he returned the child to her loving embrace "Of course Azura. Now what would be the perfect name?" he wondered out loud. He couldn't help but think that this was the happiest time in his life. 'A beautiful wife, an adorable daughter. What more could I want?'  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Oh Serena! Your other boyfriend's here!" called Sammy as he let Darien in. "Other boyfriend?" Darien raised his eyebrow and gave a puzzled look. Serena let out an angry growl and swatted her brother across the back of his head as her and Reeny came to the door. "Ow!" he shouted, "Keep your mouth shut!" said Reeny as she kicked him in his shin. "Double Ow! Mom! Serena an' Reeny are beatin' the crap outta me!" he cried as limped off. "Other boyfriend?" Darien asked again. The two fumbled over the explaination of what happened. "Anyway..." he said, "Who's up for a birthday celebration?" he knew not to press any further or she'd throw a fit. The two girls squealed in delight as it was the pairs birthday. Serena turned 18 and Reeny turned 12. He listed off some of the things he had planned. "Just have them back in time for dinner, okay Darien?" said Serena's mother smiling at the happy trio. "Yes ma'am!" he said as they headed down the front walk Her mother watched as he handed the two a pair of small jewelery boxes and the two squealed even louder when they opened them. 'They make such a nice couple!' she thought as they left.  
  
Even though she didn't want to, Serena let her have first pick at what to do. "Um...if it's not too much trouble...could we visit Hotaru, Amara and Michelle?" asked Reeny. Serena was in favor of the idea and quickly agreed. After her father died Amara and Michelle took care of Hotaru. The two moved into the huge mansion which was maintained by a large trust fund from a mysterious and never seen relative. After waiting a few minutes, Reeny rang the door bell again. After some more waiting, the door finally opened and an exhausted Michelle appeared. "This place is too big!" she said slightly out of breath. "Hi Michelle can we visit Hotaru today?" asked the adolescent. "Of course you can sweetie! She loves it when you come over!" said Michelle as she invited them in. "She's in the dining room having breakfast with Amara and I. Follow me, becareful not to get lost!" she joked as she led them to the huge dining area. Hotaru's face lit up when she saw Reeny. "Reeny!" she squealed and jumped down off of her chair and ran to her friend. She firmly hugged Reeny around her neck as she bent down to the small child. Serena and Darien couldn't help but smile at the happy child. "I drew you a picture for your birthday Reeny!" exclaimed Hotaru as she lead Reeny through the house to her bedroom to get it.  
  
While the two were away the others talked. "She's a real handful I tell you." said Michelle. "Just the other day during art class in the park she scurried off and I found her with two large black German Shepards! I was never so scared in all my life." she said. "It struck me as strange because she usually shies away from large animals." said Amara. A look of shock came over Serena's face. "Amara, Michelle. Were those dogs with any one? Do you know their names?" she asked. "No. Just some strays looking for some cookies. I don't know their..." she stopped, "Hotaru called one of them Mal--", "ice" finished Serena. The older women looked at her strangely "How'd you know that?!" they asked. "The other one's name was Dischord. The two belong to Millennium." They all sat and stared wide eyed at each other. What was going on? Why would those dogs be watching Hotaru? "We should keep a closer eye on her from now on. Who knows what he might be planning." said Amara. "Yes I agree. He probably sent those dogs to find her. And now they have." said Michelle who was now growing worried. "We have to becareful, eventhough she's small child, she's still the Sailor of Destruction. He may be planning to use her." said Darien. Serena sat in silence 'Is there a connection between the two?' she wondered to herself as some ancient secret began to slowly rise in her mind. Just then Reeny and a giggling Hotaru came back to the table. "Darien look at the picture Hotaru drew for me!" "Wow! That's a good one!" he said as they pushed their conversation to the back of their minds and praised the little artist.  
  
After a fun filled day with Darien and a wonderful dinner with her family, Serena tucked Reeny in. Reeny, sweetie." she softly said. "Would you know why Dischord and Malice would take an interest in Hotaru?" Reeny stared at her not knowing if she should answer or not. Serena saw the look on her face, "Come on Reeny! If you know something tell me! Hotaru might be in danger!" Serena pleaded with the twelve year old to talk. "I...I can't. My future mom and Pluto told me not to." Fighting with her wouldn't make her talk so Serena kissed her future daughter good night and left the room. While in bed Renny tossed and turned not able to sleep. She got out of bed and walked to the window and looked at the stars. 'I have do do something....I can't let him go through with it.' she said to herself. She saw a shooting star "Shooting star, star so bright. Might you grant my wish tonight?" as she silently prayed for everything to work out so everyone would be happy.  
  
It was a sleepless night for Serena as well. Ever since Millennium showed up a little voice kept trying to tell her something but she couldn't quite hear it. After tossing around a few times and almost crushing Luna she finally drifted off to sleep. Instead of having her usual dreams of Darien, tonight's dreams were different. She dreamt she was a child again back in the Moon Kingdom. It was a sunny day and she was in the garden picking flowers. She reached for a beautiful red rose but pricked her fingers badly on the thorns. The stinging pain made her cry, as a comforting voice said "There, there. You'll be alright, I'll make it stop." She turned to face a woman who had light biege hair tied back in a long braid and pale lavender eyes. The woman took hold of Serena's hand in hers and a pale white glow enveloped Serena's bleeding fingers. When the woman let go of the child's hand the cuts were healed. "Thank you Saturn!" she squealed, "You're the bestest!" as she hugged the woman. Serena woke up in shock. 'That wasn't Saturn?!' she thought to herself as she flicked on a lamp light. She grabbed hold of the sleeping cat and shook her awake. "Stop shaking me already!" cried the bewildered cat. "Luna I had a dream!" Serena said excitedly. "Good for you! Now let me have one!" as Luna tried to go back to sleep. "Lu--na! Wake up! I want you to tell me who Sailor Saturn is!" The cats eyes flew open in shock. "Ho-, Hotaru of course!" Serena rolled her eyes "I know! But there was another before her, I'm sure of it." she said trying to recall the dream. "Well what did she look like?" asked Luna. Serena flopped back onto her bed "I can't remember! In my dream she was so clear but now...." "Go to sleep and you'll be able to think more clearly tomorrow." yawned Luna and went to sleep. Serena turned the light off and went back to sleep too. Reeny was outside with her ear against the door listening to the two talk. 'Alright Meatball Head!' she said to herself, 'Don't quit now! You're starting to get it!'  
  
"So, Meatball Head! Did you have a good night?" Reeny said as Serena sat down to eat her breakfast. "I told you not to call me that you little---" "Girls! Stop fighting!" scolded Serena's mother. Reeny knew Serena was starting to catch on, she just needed a little help. Reeny was sleeping over at Hotaru's tonight so Serena was helping her pack. "Reeny." "Um- hm", "Would you know if there was another Sailor Saturn before Hotaru?" Serena slowly asked as she folded a pair of pyjamas and carefully placed them in the over night bag. Reeny was going through the drawers then stopped. "Before Hotaru?" she dragged it out. "Um....I'm not sure. That would be in the past right? Luna and Artemis would know more I'd think." "I'll have to ask them then." Serena simply said. Serena knew Reeny was holding back something important, but she didn't know what just yet. 'That's it! Put it together! Use that space between your ears!' Reeny said to herself and smiled  
  
Today was Hotaru's birthday and Amara took her shopping for some new clothes. They went to several clothes shops, " The blue one, or the wine one?" Amara held up two shirts Hotaru was trying to choose between but couldn't decide. "Blue!" Hotaru said happily. "Okay!" smiled Amara, "So you want the blue shirt, white skirt, and black dress shoes?" she confirmed in case Hotaru changed her mind. "And one Dalmation jacket!" cheered Hotaru as she hugged the garment. "Okay, kiddo let's pay for them!" Amara laughed as she watched Hotaru skip to the cashier counter. As they left the store Amara glanced over her left shoulder. Further back Dischord and Malice were still following them. 'This is ridiculous!' thought Amara, 'Well lil' pups I'll fix you two good!' "Come on in this store Hotaru!" as the blonde haired woman held the door open for the child. "Cakes!" Hotaru gasped in delight as she ran over to the display case. Amara watched out the window as the two dogs walked past and stopped a few stores down. 'She's on to us.' said Dischord. 'Let's back off for now.' said Malice. 'No we're staying. We just have to keep our distance.' she said as she glanced around. In the bakery Amara pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Hello, Animal Control? Could you come to Sweets N' Treats? There's a pair of large, black German Shepards in the area with no collars and I'm worried they might hurt someone." A voice on the other end confirmed the address, "A truck will be there shortly." "Thank you." said Amara as she hung up and joined Hotaru at the display cases. "I know you have a big cake at home but seeing it's you're birthday..." she smiled as Hotaru's face lit up. Amara stood up and walked to the counter "Two pieces of chocolate cake please!", Hotaru hugged her aunt around her legs, "Thank you Auntie Amara!"  
  
As the two sat down to eat their cake an animal control van slowed down and parked in front of the store. "Tell me she did 'not' just do that!" said a shocked Dischord. "She did. So is it your turn or mine?" Malice said with a sigh. They watched a pudgey man get out of the van and head towards them with some rope in his hand. 'Sayonara, mongrels!' Amara said as she took a big bite of cake and smiled. "This tastes sooo good auntie!" exclaimed Hotaru not knowing what was about to happen. The two dogs walked around the corner into an empty dead-end alley. "Stupid dogs. This will be easy." as he turned the corner after them. "Oh no!" sighed Malice, "A dead end! I'll never see my wife and kids again!" "I'm too young and pretty to spend the rest of my life in jaaaiill!" groaned Dischord as the officer closed in on them. 'On three.' 'Three!' The pair lunged at the man and knocked him down. Dischord sat on his chest growling. "Look Dumbass! We don't have time to play your little tie up game! So just waddle back into your little van and go away!" The man screamed as he pushed the talking dog off of him and ran out of the alley. As he ran away Malice tore a large section out of the seat of his pants.  
  
Amara and Hotaru looked out the window when they heard the screaming and saw a fat man covering the seat of his pants as he got into the van and sped off. Amara let out an exasperated sigh as Malice jumped up and put his paws on the window at looked at Amara and snickered as he waved the piece of material at her. "They're back!" squealed Hotaru as she looked at the pair and moved closer to the window. Dischord gave her a kiss through the glass then the pair tore down the street out of sight. "Aw! They left!" said Hotaru disappointedly. "Don't worry, hon." Amara let out a heavy sigh and rested her head on her hand, "They'll be back." The two finished their cake and headed back home.  
  
Hotaru was turning four today. As Michelle went about setting up for the party, she thought about what would happen to Hotaru. 'She doesn't know how to control her power yet.' Both her and Amara were going to have a trying time ahead of them training her. "Don't worry." said Trista, "It will all work out, you'll see." bringing in a tray of cookies and and juice. "I hope so." sighed Michelle. "Her latest outburst almost put Amara in the hospital. And all over a 101 Dalmations jacket. I can't bear to imagine what will set her off when she gets older. Homework? Make-up? Dating?" she walked over to a small table and picked up a picture of the little girl. "She'll be fine. The two of you are doing a good job of raising her." said Trista. Just then Amara and Hotaru came in with Reeny. "Auntie Michelle, Auntie Trista! Look what Auntie Amara bought me!" holding up the Dalmation jacket smiling from ear to ear. "Gave in, huh?" said Trista. "You blame me?" said Amara rubbing the back of her head.  
  
As the other children started showing up for the party, two black shadows stealthily made their way on to the grounds of the Tomoe mansion. 'I think we better explain ourselves to them' said Dischord as they came through the opened terrace doors. The two immediately drew attention from everyone as they entered the dining room. "Servant girl!" Malice sang in a whisper as he passed Mina, she instantly clenched her fists. Mina, Amara, and Michelle followed the dogs to a side room and closed the doors so the excited children couldn't hear them. Raye and Lita lead them away and started the party games. "We're not here to hurt anyone." started Dischord. "While our boss Millennium is tracking down the remaining shards our job is to train Hotaru to control her powers. They've already started to surface, haven't they?" added Malice. "Yes, they have. Amara was badly hurt and all over a jacket!" sighed Michelle. "It'll get worse." said Dischord, "We'll start training after the party." "You sure you can handle her?" asked Amara doubtfully. "It's what we were trained for." said Malice, "While we're around we'll keep her in check so there won't be anymore incidents. Just don't interfere, alright?" They all agreed and went back to the party. Reeny was helping Trista get Hotaru ready for the party. "I'm a big girl now!" Hotaru stated. "Yes you are! And a pretty one too!" Reeny said and laughed as Hotaru blushed "Am I really?" she turned to Trista who agreed, "Very pretty!" she said smiling. Just then they heard a whistling at the door. "Somebody call Heaven an' tell 'em their missin' an angel!" said Malice as he came into the room with Dischord. Hotaru ran to the dogs and hugged them. "Hey beautiful!" said Dischord as she licked Hotaru's cheek. "Guess what kiddo?" said Malice, "What?" Hotaru asked, her voice full of glee, "We're gonna be stayin' here with ya for a while!" Hotaru squealed in delight as she hugged Malice so tight he coughed.  
  
Through out the party the two dogs worked over the crowd doing different tricks that thrilled the children to no end and getting all kinds of snacks and cuddles in return. While Mina and the others cleaned up, Malice and Dischord lead Hotaru outside. "Hotaru you're a very special girl with special powers. The two of us are going to help you control them. Alright?" Hotaru nodded, "I don't want to hurt Auntie Amara again." she said sadly as she remembered the other day, "I didn't mean too!" she was almost in tears. "Shhh, shhh angel!" Malice comforted the child "We know that, you know that and Auntie Amara knows that. With our help that won't ever happen again." he said as the child wrapped her arms around his neck. "Okay! Let's start!" said Dischord, as Malice moved away from them. "Now you see Malice way over there?" Hotaru nodded, and waved as he waved a paw to her. "See those open doors over there?" she drew her attention to the open patio doors. "I want you to concentrate hard sweetie and picture Malice floating over to those doors." Hotaru did so, and as she did Malice began to rise off the ground. "Whoa! Hello!" said Malice as he started moving across the the yard to the doors. "This is nice. Saves wear 'n tear on the paws! ~Fly me to the kitchen and and let me dine on some chicken!~" sang Malice as he reached the doors and was gently lowered to the ground. "Good Girl!" cheered Dischord. "I did good?" asked Hotaru. "Yes baby you did! Now bring him over to you!" She complied. The scouts watched her progress from a window with amazement and wonder. They watched as she went from moving one object to controlling several and making each one do something different at the same time. This wore her out so they stopped her training and let her rest for the rest of the day.  
  
Amara tucked her in that night. "Did you see me?" she asked. "Yes I saw you. You did very well and we're all very proud of you!" as she kissed the child good night. "I love you sweetie." "Aw, no kiss for us?" said Malice. "Keep it up and you'll sleep outside!" Amara snapped back. "Can they sleep with me, Auntie?" asked Hotaru flashing her big innocent eyes routine. "Just one and they have to stay on the floor." said Amara. Dischord and Malice started showing off. "Um...., Dischord!" said Hotaru as Malice groaned. "Well I guess I'll be snoopin' around on patrol." said Malice, walking out with Amara. "Unless one of you kind, wonderful, beautiful ladies will let me bunk with you!" he said giving Michelle, Amara and Trista a sly wink. "Not if my life depended on it!" Amara said coldly. "And no, we are not putting you in the kitchen either." said Michelle wagging a finger at him. "He can stay with me!" said Reeny. "Great!" said Malice as he followed her the one of the guest rooms.  
  
As soon as they closed the door Dischord jumped up on the bed. "Dischord." said a sleepy Hotaru, "Hm." the dog replied. "Will I have these powers for the rest of my life?" she asked. "Yes honey, but don't be afraid of them okay? You're doing very well." Dischord comforted the worried child. "Will people be afraid of me?" Hotaru asked, "Not if their your friends, sweetie." She crawled up to the top of the bed and Hotaru put her arm around her and went to sleep.  
  
"Malice?" Reeny said. "Yeah kiddo." he replied. "Why does Millennium want to go through with it?" she stared up at the ceiling as Malice jumped up onto the foot of the bed. "I guess he wants to make up for all the bad things his people have done." answered the dog. "It's not right! He's a good person! He didn't do anything wrong, it wasn't his fault!" she said. "He's got a lot on his mind kiddo. Azura's death hit him hard and he blamed himself. Your grandma didn't like him from the start but trusted him and he feels he let her down big time." Malice went to sleep leaving the child thinking to herself. 'Oh God, Serena! Hurry up and figure it out!' was her last thought before she fell asleep.  
  
Serena had another bad night. She tossed and turned while a dream took her over. Once again she was in the Moon Kingdom. She crept to the side of the open terrace doors to hear her mother and Saturn talking, no, arguing. "He's a good man with an honest heart! You'd see that if you gave him a chance!" Saturn said to Serenity trying to convince her. "His people are currently attacking us hand right and left and we're barely holding them off. If you marry him, people will see it as the Negaverse gaining a foothold." Serenity answered back. "But he's nothing like them. He's kind, gentle, and is trying to convince his people to put an end to their war with us. The two of us getting married could be a step in the right direction. It could give hope to both sides that a peaceful solution can be reached!" pleaded Saturn. "But nothing! Azura I forbid it and you will end your relationship with him now!" The cold harshness of Serenity's words cut her like a sword. Serena listened in silence as outside Azura pressed it further, "How dare you!" she angrily screamed at her queen. "You can't tell me who I can fall in love with or who I can marry!" Saturn's anger was growing. "As long as you serve in my court---" Serenity said glaring at Azura. Saturn quickly stood up and pounded her fist on the table. "Is that a threat! Well here's one for you! Find yourself another Sailor Saturn that's willing to let you dance them like a puppet on a string. I resign my post immediately!" She stormed through the doors not seeing the small, now upset, child. Serenity followed but stopped just inside the door to see her daughter crying. She knealt down put her arms around the child trying to comfort her. She picked up the child and walked back to the tearrace to watch an enraged Azura leave for good.  
  
Serena snapped up in bed with the dream still vivid in her mind and turned her light on and rushed to her study desk. She wrote down every detail of the dream. Luna was woke up by the bright like and looked at what she was writing. 'It's starting to come out. Maybe I should tell her.' "Serena...." "Can't talk now Luna I've gotta ask Reeny something!" She quickly got dressed and snuck out of the house. '2:34 AM...Michelle and Amara are gonna kill me!' Serena thought glancing at her watch as she raced through the streets to the Tomoe mansion. She pounded on the door nonstop until it opened. A hand came out and grabbed Serena by her coat collar and pulled her close to a half sleeping, half angry Amara. "I've had it with these pranks!" snapped a raging Amara who only had her eyes half open and not focused on the person she was holding. "I'm putting an end to it right now!" said Amara drawing back her fist. "Whoa! Amara wake up! It's me Serena!" wailed the panicked blonde. Amara opened her eyes wider and let them focus. "Oh...sorry. It's just that we've had some joker pound on the front door from time to time at three in the morning waking us up. I thought it was you." she said letting go of Serena. "So what gets you up this hour?" Amara said leading her in to the main hallway. "I've got to talk to Reeny, it's real important." Serena said as she raced up the stairs, Amara would have followed but her friend at the door came back. As Serena got to the top of the stairs there could be heard a young voice scream and Amara shouting "There's more where that came from!" and slammed the door.  
  
The door to Reeny's room flew open with a bang that woke up her and Malice and nearly scared them half to death. Serena quickly sat down on the bed and started talking as Trista came in. "Reeny don't say anything just listen. There was a Sailor Saturn before Hotaru and her name was Azura..." Reeny's eyes lit up and started nodding her head in agreement to everything Serena was saying. "...I remember her and my mother had a huge fight over Azura wanting to marry someone from the Negaverse but Queen Serenity wouldn't allow it..." 'She's remembered alot in a short time! I guess I'm not adopted after all!' thought Reeny, "Yeah, and..." she started but got cut off by Trista "Reeny! You know you're not supposed to say anything to help her remember!" the green haired woman sternly warned the adolescent. Reeny let out a huff of anger and turned her attention back to Serena. "...but Azura was not the sailor of destruction, she only had the power to heal, right?", "Right!" cheered Reeny as Trista warned her again and Reeny rolled her eyes at her. "Hotaru has both the power to destroy and heal right?" Serena continued as Reeny nodded, "The sailor positions are handed down from mother to daughter right? So that means Azura aka Sailor Saturn past her power of healing on to her daughter right?" 'Almost there, mom!' the pink haired girl listened intently as Serena put it together slowly, piece by piece. "So if Hotaru has the power to heal then that means that she's.....Azura's daughter! Right?!" Reeny hugged her "You're sooo close! Keep going Serena!" Serena froze 'There's more?' Serena thought as Reeny let go. "Um...there's more?" Serena's face and mind went blank as she watched all the hope drain out of Reeny's eyes and get replaced with fear and anger.  
  
She let out a heavy sigh and thought for a moment. She put her hands on Serena's shoulders, drew in a breath and started talking. "Okay let's go over what you know! Azura was the first Sailor Saturn, who left because she couldn't marry someone from the Negaverse, right?" "Um-hm!" Serena replied. "And the sailor duties fall from mother to daughter, right?" "Right." Serena nodded her head while thinking. "Hotaru has the power to heal like Azura which makes Hotaru Azura's daughter which makes Hotaru Sailor Saturn, still with me?" she asked the thinking blonde who replied "Uh-huh." "Good! Now Hotaru has the added power to destroy everything right? Where did she get that power from?" Reeny stared deep into Serena's eyes searching for that twinkle they get when she figures something out. Serena stared back at her 'Both Azura and Hotaru can heal, but the power to destroy comes from....', Reeny's eyes lit up again as she saw Serena's eyes widen, '...her father', "She gets the power to destroy from her father!" Both Serena and Reeny hugged each other and squealed. "Yes! And the father is...." Reeny fell silent when she saw Trista flash a warning glance at her. "Some Negaverse guy?" Reeny grabbed Serena's coat collar tightly and stared her in the eye "What's his name?" she growled as that blank expression came over Serena's face again. Reeny was about to go ballistic, she couldn't believe Serena came all this way just to blank out now.  
  
Her anger began to boil over, and she started shaking Serena causing the ditzy blonde's head to wobble around like a jack-in-the-box. As Reeny shook her she screamed for the entire house to hear. This scream brought Amara and Michelle rushing to the room to see a worried Malice and a silent Trista watching the drama unfold. "Add two, subtract one and you get the father!" she screeched as Amara and Michelle tried to separate them "You're going to wake Hotaru!" they said but were ignored. "Stop shaking me you BRAT!" Serena wailed trying to break Reeny's grip. As soon as the two were seperated, Reeny broke down and started crying. "You've got to remember...you've just got to...If you don't..." Reeny collapsed into Serena's arms and sobbed uncontrollably. Serena tried to comfort the child as best she could. 'Why is this upsetting her so much? Why is she pressing me so hard?' she thought after Reeny went back to sleep. She walked back home with those questions and more on her mind.  
  
The next morning Serena headed to the Cherry Hill Temple to talk to Raye to see if she could help her remember. Elsewhere Amy, Lita and Mina were going dress shop to dress shop trying to pick out dresses for the upcoming prom. "Hey Amy! How 'bout that outfit? You'd be a hit if you showed up in that! Greg won't be able to keep his eyes off of you!" said Lita pointing to a display in a lingere shop window. "Neither will any other guy!" Amy said while blushing as she imagined herself wearing it. "Oh Lita! Amy's not as forward and bold like that!" Mina tried to defend Amy, "How do you know! Maybe I am like that! I'm tired of everyone thinking I'm Miss Prim and Proper! I just might wear it to the prom after all!" With that she walked into the shop as Mina covered her mouth with her hands, "Me and my big mouth!" she exclaimed. After a few minutes Amy came out with a very small shopping bag, "You didn't?" pleaded Mina. Amy nodded as she pulled the almost non-exsistent garment out of the bag and flashed a conceited look at Mina's blushing face. "Oh you go girl!" cheered Lita, "After the prom Greg's gonna be my bitch!" said Amy with an evil grin. "Oh yeah! Make him beg for it!" Lita said laughing and giving Amy a sly wink  
  
"You're a bad influence on her Lita!" Mina scolded. "At least we got men to make our bitch!" Lita said smugly as they walked down the street. Once again Amy had to get between the two of them before a fight broke out. For the rest of the morning the three shopped in silence.  
  
On her way home Mina wanted to cry. 'At least we got men....' Lita's words still burning in her mind. 'God damn tramp! Who cares about her and Ken! I'll show her! I'll get me...Who am I kidding? I can't get anyone....' Mina slouched looking down at the bag that held her prom dress. "What's the point in going?" she sighed and went to throw the bags in a nearby trash can but someone was in her way. "I was wondering if I could pick up where I left off?" She glanced up at Millennium as she pushed him out of her way. "I'm not in the mood for you right now." she said depressed as she flung the bags into the trash can. He walked down the street with her and said nothing at first. "I just wanted to apologize for my behavior the other day. Some of the things you said brought back some memories that I didn't want to remember.". "Yeah, whatever." Mina said still down over the fact that she wasn't going to her high school prom. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry, and if there's anything I can do..." he went on, 'Do? Go away. That's what you can....' she stopped in mid thought and looked at him. The two stood and stared at each other. 'I'm such an idiot! Here's this "total fox" of a poor guy trying to apologize, and I'm just blowing him off!' she thought to herself looking at him. "Well I have to be going. I have a lot of things to do...." Millennium said, the silence between them and the way Mina was looking at him was making him feel akward. Just then what he said to her sank in 'You're gonna regret those words, Mister!' a huge smile emerged on her lips and an evil glint flashed in her eyes. "Now that you mention it...there is something you can do for me!" as she ran back to the trash can relieved to see her shopping bags with their contents still intact, she snatched them up and quickly sprinted back to where she left him. "Show up at my house on the 29th at 7:30 PM sharp! You can make it up to me then!" she said giggling then ran off into her house leaving him wondering what she was planning.  
  
"Hey, Raye! Ya here?" Serena called but was answered by Chad. "Hey studly! You seen Raye around?" she asked him. "Yeah she's doing a fire reading. Becareful though. She's in a bad mood this morning." he warned her. "Why's that?" she asked him. "Well...I kinda knocked a big hole in a wall trying to hang some flower baskets for her..." he said sadly. "Aw cheer up Chad! It could happen to anyone!" she consoled him then went to find Raye.  
  
Apparently, Raye had the same idea as Serena and was doing a fire reading on Millennium when she came in, she noticed there was a picture of him next to a tree on the stand in front of the fire. Serena knew not to disturb her so she sat quietly waiting for Raye to finish the reading. Raye was knealing in front of the fire whispering a chant, her eyes were closed so she didn't see Serena. When she opened them and stared into the fire to see what would be revealed. Several images flashed across the flickering flames. Some were of Millennium fighting a grotesque creature and some were of him with a woman. One of the last images of him and the woman was holding her in his arms and he was crying. Before the flames died out a clouded image of Millennium passing a small baby to Queen Serenity was revealed. "What does it mean?" Raye said aloud to herself. "I think I know..." replied Serena whose sudden answer startled Raye as she turned to see Serena behind her. She paused a few seconds getting everything straight in her head then started. "It's like this...".  
  
"Okay, today we're gonna try something different. It won't be as fun as yesterday, but very important none the less." Malice said as he, Dischord, Michelle and Hotaru walked out to the garden. 'You call making a four thousand dollar crystal vase implode, fun?' Michelle thought to herself remembering how the vase was crushed. "My favorite vase ruined, and you call that fun?" she looked at the snickering animal, "Don't worry! With what we'll teach Hotaru today that vase will be as good as new!" Malice reassured her. They stopped at a white rose bush in full bloom. "And now for the part Malice loooves soo much..." Dischord said as Malice charged forward and brutally attacked the rose bush. Michelle stood in complete utter rage as she watched her prized rose bush get shreded. "Stupid, ugly bush! Diiiiiieeee!" shreiked Malice as as he trampled the defenseless plant. Michelle rushed forward but was stopped by Dischord. "No interference, remember?" she reminded the angry woman. "Why? Why me? Why do you two destroy everything of mine? Why don't you trash something of Amara's? Her car? Her motorcycle? Anything of hers!" cried Michelle.  
  
Malice walked over to her and said "Because I like her!". "That was mean!" said Hotaru as she tried to comfort her aunt. Dischord nuzzled the child, "Yes it was sweetie. Do you want to help your aunt fix the plant?", Hotaru nodded. "Okay then. Just like before, imagine the rose bush as it was before.", Hotaru thought of how pretty the bush was, "Now see the mess in front of you? Hold your hands out in front of you, and imagine all the branches, leaves and flowers coming back together. Now close your eyes, relax and concentrate real hard." As Hotaru did Michelle watched in amazement as a silver-white glow enveloped the broken plant and in a few seconds the plant was back the way it was. Hotaru opened her eyes and saw the reassembled plant bfore her and gasped with awe. "I did that!" she stared in amazement. "Very good sweetie!" Dischord licked her cheek, "Now let's stay on this roll! Remember the vase in the den? Do the same for it.". Hotaru started for the den but Dischord grabbed her hand gently, "No, no you can do it from here.", "But I can't see it from here, how can I?" Hotaru asked the dog. "Just remember the way it looked before and the way it looks now."  
  
Amara was in the den and was about to pick up the distorted, crushed hunk of crystal and throw it away. 'Better those dogs take the blame for breaking it now instead of me later.' Amara said to herself thinking of all the times she bumped the table and almost sending the vase to the floor. She reached for it but sensed something and quickly pulled her hand back. She stood and stared in shock as a silver glow surrounded the vase and in a flash the vase was repaired. Amara picked up the vase to inspect it. 'Incredible!' she thought but was startled by the door opening and dropped the vase. Michelle watched in horror as her vase was about to be shattered again. "I'll get it Auntie Michelle!" as Hotaru used her powers to prevent the vase from hitting the floor. As she levitated it back onto the table Michelle gave a sigh of relief and a cool glare at Amara for almost breaking it again.  
  
A solitary figure sat on a park bench staring at an old faded picture. The picture was of a beautiful woman with angelic biege hair and soft, soul piercing lavendar eyes. He paid little notice to the pink-haired girl who silently slipped onto the bench. "She sure was pretty." Reeny said as she slid herself closer to him and looked at the picture. "I haven't thought about her for a while, now I have all kinds of time. I don't like all this free time. Too much time to think, to remember." Millennium said staring into the picture. "Don't interfere. Pluto told me what's going on." Reeny flashed an innocent look at him, "Hey! Meatball head is doing this on her own! I hope she figures it out soon because I don't want you to do it! She finds out after you're gone you know. It really breaks her up." Millennium said nothing as the two sat in silence staring at the picture. "At this rate it'll come out eventually, so you might as well forget about your previous plans." Reeny said trying to convince him. Millennium said nothing, he just stared at the picture. "Then I'll convince Pluto to cause a time distortion and wipeout everyone's memory of all that's happened." "I'll tell her not to! She'll listen to me because I'll be her future queen and if she knows what's good for her, she won't listen to you!" Reeny said arrogantly. She got up and stood in front of him, grabbed him by his coat lappels and brought her face up close to his. "She's my best friend and I won't stand by and watch her suffer the way she did when she finds out she killed her father! So believe me when I say I'll do whatever it takes to keep that from happening!" With that she let go and stormed off leaving him to think.  
  
"Oooouu! Where is that brat!?" Serena impatiently growled as she made her seventh trip up the walkway of her house to see if Reeny was coming. Just as she was about to walk back she caught a glimpse of her rounding the corner. Reeny quickly walked past Serena still boiling from the park encounter. "Reeny! I...", but Reeny cut her off. "Not now! I've got some planning to do." she agrily said as she stomped past Serena. "Reeny! Wait! I figured it out!" Serena said stopping her future daughter from going into the house. Reeny was lost in thought and didn't quite hear what Serena said. "What? That a quarterback isn't a refund! Leave me---" she stopped and did a quick 180. "You mean?...You?...." her jawed slightly dropped and she stared at her future mother with astonishment. 'Yeeess! I'd better make sure though. If she's jerkin' me around I'm gonna seperate her!' "Alright let's here it." she tried to sound uninterested. "Millennium was the guy Azura married. Something happened to her and she died. They also had a child. Reeny, was that child Hotaru?" Serena watched as Reeny tried to hide her expression by looking at the ground. Serena knealt down to Reeny's level. "She's Millennium's daughter, isn't she?". Serena lifted the childs' head to see tears streaming down her face, she threw her arms around Serena's neck, "Oh God! Please don't let him do it!" she cried. Serena didn't know what Reeny meant. "Don't let him do what?" she said as she kissed the child's cheek. Serena was shocked at what Reeny said next, "He made a request of you in the future that when he destroys the Shadows he wants to be tried and executed as atonement for everything the Negaverse has done. You order Hotaru to carry it out but she finds out later who he was and...and..." Reeny burst into tears again. Serena guessed that in the future she didn't figure it out by then, but this time it will be different.  
  
--End of Part 2--  
  
--Coming soon, Part 3: Endless Waltz--  
  
Questions, comments? Mail to:  
  
ravyn_knyght@yahoo.com 


	3. Endless Waltz

PG-OFFENSIVE LANGUAGE There! Now if you read something that offends you, don't say you weren't warned!  
  
  
  
Endless Waltz -- by Ravyn Knyght  
  
"Oh come on girl! Get over it! We'll all be there!" Lita pleaded with Mina over the phone. Mina tried to act sad. "No! I'm not going. It'll be embarrassing going by myself. I could never live it down!" but she had every intention of being there. 'Just you wait! Tramp!' she thought and smiled to herself. "I've got some things to do so I'll talk to you later, okay?", "Yeah, sure, bye!" Lita said as she hung up. "Me an' my big mouth!" she sighed and tried to think of a way to convince Mina to go to their high school prom. Just then a thought came to her mind. "Oh Yeah!" she said out loud and snapped her fingers. Lita picked up her phone and hit a number on her speed dial.  
  
Serena picked up the ringing phone. "Darien!" she sang and Lita rolled her eyes, "No he's busy going down on me! I just called to give you a play by play of what he's doing!" Lita said laughing at the cold remarks that were emanating from her phone. "Hey Sere, could I talk to Reeny? I wanna ask her somethin'." "Uh, sure!" Lita's request puzzled her. She put the phone down and walked to the kitchen. In the distance Lita could hear "Hey, brat! You're wanted on the phone! No not you, Sammy, the other brat!" Lita heard the phone get picked up and Reeny muttering something under her breath. "Yeah." she snapped. "At it again huh?" Lita laughed. "Oh hi Lita!" Reeny pushed Serena out of her mind, for now. "Reeny listen where do you....I mean.... how do you get a hold of Millennium?" Reeny wondered what Lita was up to. "You can try Dischord and Malice. I'm sure they can find him." she told Lita. "Oh, okay! Thanx!" and hung up. Reeny thought about it for a second but got interupted by Serena. Then Reeny remembered she had to do something to Serena for calling her a brat and kicked her. This resulted in a fight. "Here we go again!" was the sigh of Serena's family.  
  
Lita went to the Tomoe mansion the next morning. 'Even in the daylight this place creeps me out!' she thought as she took in the sight of the huge mansion. She walked along the path to the back of the mansion thinking that the two dogs would be there tied to a tree with no food or water if Amara had her way. Instead she found Malice in a flower bed digging it up. "Michelle is gonna castrate you!" she said and startled the dog. "No, this time he's helping!" said Amara coming out of the green house with a load of potted plants. "Yeah, we were training Hotaru and this flower bed got wrecked. But instead of letting the kid repair it Michelle is making us do it. It was all Amara's idea, but I got blamed for it!" the dog complained. "So why are you helping him Amara, I mean gardening isn't your thing?" Lita asked. "Because somebody told Hotaru to make my Porsche disappear!" she said glaring at Malice, "And I won't tell her to bring it back until this bed is back to normal and somebody comes clean!" Malice growled back. "Could I talk to Malice for a minute....in private?" Lita asked, Amara agreed grateful to get a break. Malice followed Lita into the house, "So what's up, sweet thang?" he asked. "Could you tell Millennium that I want to talk to him. Tell him to come to my place, okay?" she said. "Sure." he replied and teleported to where Millennium was.  
  
Malice found himself in the middle of a fierce battle. Millennium found the remaining three and was trying to defeat them all at once. But they escaped and left a few dozen monsters to slow Millennium down. "Hey boss!" Malice called as Millennium destroyed a huge bone dragon. "What?" was his cold reply as he plunged his sword deep into another creature's belly and dragged the blade upwards, splicing the great beast open. "Lita wants to talk to you! At her place!" Malice said as he helped take down a black widow type monster. "About what?" Millennium said looking around to find no monsters remained. "Dunno. Sounded important though." Angered that the remaining shards got away he growled out "Alright. It'd better be important though." and vanished. "Now back to the garden!" Malice said and vanished as well.  
  
Lita busied herself in the kitchen making a lunch for herself and her soon- to-arrive guest. "Oh! The wine!" she said and turned to the cupboard to get it but was scared senseless by Millennium who appeared in front of her. She started to fall backwards but he caught her just in time. "Can't you use a door, like normal people!" she berated him and then realized the position she was in. He had her by the right arm and waist while she gripped him by his left arm and had her left arm wrapped around his neck. Their eyes met and she blushed slightly, then pulled herself up and the two let go of each other. "You had something important to talk to me about?" His directness was matched by Lita's coy evasivness. "Take your jacket off and sit down. I made you a little something." she motioned to the impressive spread on the table while she helped him take his jacket off then pointed to his sword belt. He sat down at the table while she hung his jacket and sword up. "I didn't know what you liked so I just made a little of everything." she said coming back into the kitchen. Only to find he wasn't eating. "You don't like any of it?!" a heart broken look came to Lita's face. He saw the look and then started to eat not wanting to hurt her feelings. 'Works every time!' she giggled to herself and sat down across from him.  
  
Lita then remembered the wine again. She got the bottle and poured some for the two of them. Millennium's patience was starting to slip away. "You said you wanted to talk about something important. What is it?" he said pushing the plate away. While the two talked Lita's communicator was beeping but she didn't here it. "Oh well! I'm almost there anyway." Mina said to herself as she turned the corner and walked down the street towards Lita's house. "Well you see it's like this..." Lita stammered trying to get it out of her, but the way Millennium was looking at her made her nervous. "...If you weren't doing anything important...." she faultered again. She then noticed that his shirt had several tears across the front of it. "Oh, take that thing off and I'll sew it for you!" She quickly went to work unbuttoning it and taking it off of him, the whole time Millennium objected but wasn't heard. Lita looked over the torn shirt. "It won't take that long!" she said but stopped in her tracks when she saw Millennium's bare muscular arms and chest. She blushed slightly as she looked him over. 'Damn he's built!' she thought as she tried to take her mind off of him long enough to sew the shirt.  
  
"Oh sit down! I'll be finished soon!" she said trying to make him stop pacing the kitchen floor. He didn't hear her though. 'Scortase, Raamil and Norkai couldn't have gotten that far but I can't sense them! And how did they get so strong?' he continued to pace. "Sit down and eat something!" Lita said but didn't look at him, she was trying to convince herself that Ken was the only guy for her but it was hard when there was a guy as good looking as Millennium standing over her without his shirt. She started to blushed a deeper red.  
  
Millennium was about to say something when a knock came at the door. Lita opened the door and grew pale when she saw Mina on her front step. 'Oh shit! Not good!' she swore to herself as she looked back to the kitchen. "Uh Mina...What are you doing here?!" Lita nervously said while trying to prevent Mina from coming in. "We're having a scout meeting tonight. I tried your communicator but you didn't answer." Just then Lita heard footsteps coming closer from the kitchen. Mina used the distraction to get in the door. "Hey! You've been cooking again! Great because I'm starving!" Mina headed for the kitchen but Lita stopped her while giving a worried laugh. When she put her hands up she realized she still had Millennium's shirt. 'Oh, no!' she thought. 'If Mina gets into the kitchen and sees a half naked Millennium she's gonna think something's going on between us!' Mina noticed the torn shirt. "So that's why you didn't answer!" giving Lita a sly wink. Lita blushed and gave a nervous laugh. "Well I'll let you and Ken get back to whatever it was you were *Ahem* ...doing!" Mina blushed from embarrassment for interupting the two of them. "Well...uh...I'll see you tonight then...maybe?" Mina said then started down the walk way. Lita waved good bye and gave a huge sigh of relief then quickly went back to the kitchen.  
  
As Mina walked along she saw Ken driving past her. Mina stopped. 'If that's Ken then who's...?' a terrifying thought gripped Mina. 'Oh no! He's gonna walk in on Lita and see her with another man!'. Mina moved quickly across the backyards to Lita's house trying to beat Ken there. 'Please let the back door be open!' Mina thought as she raced across the backyards. Lita just got finished sewing Millennium's shirt and was helping him put it on. "So you'll go then?", she asked. "If it means that much to her then yes I will." he replied. "Seeing how you got all these cool powers and stuff could you make a real flashy entrance?" she said while straightening his shirt. She ran her hands across his broad shoulders and down his arms to even out the shirt. She then started smoothing out the wrinkles on the front of his shirt. As she ran her hands down his chest she could feel his hard muscles. Her mind was wandering because her hands were going slower as she felt every muscle. She realized what she was doing and started to blush. Then she made the mistake of making eye contact. She stood there staring deep into his emerald green eyes, 'Oh gawd! He's such a fox!', she reached up to straighten his shirt collar. Only a few inches separated their lips. It took everything Lita had to resist kissing him. Just then the back door flew open and Mina rushed in. The sound of the door banging open startled Lita and she jumped into Millennium's arms. She looked to see a shocked Mina staring at the two of them holding each other. "I just saw Ken coming this way. I thought I'd warn you." Mina gave the two a cold look and then walked out. Lita ran after her. "It's not what you think! Really!" she pleaded with Mina to believe her. "Whatever!" Mina said not looking at her. Lita watched Mina sprint down the street as Ken's car pulled into the driveway. 'Ugh! What a mess!' Lita thought to herself as she turned her attention to Ken.  
  
Later that night everyone gathered at the temple for the meeting. "There's Amara and Michelle, let's start!" pleaded Reeny not able to contain her secret any longer. Once they all gathered around the table both Serena and Reeny filled them all in. "So what's the secret?" Amy started. Serena and Reeny were fighting over who got to tell it. "This may be a shock to you..." Serena started, "Millennium is Hotaru's father!" Reeny blurted out. All the other's sat in shock. "That can't be true!" Michelle said. "It is! I had several flashback dreams from the Silver Millennium. In one of Raye's fire readings I saw Millennium handing a small baby to my mother." "It was just a dream, it may also be a trick." Amara answered back worried that Millennium would try to take Hotaru from them. "Nope! It's the real thing! And if we don't do something about it right now, Hotaru will kill him!" Reeny said. "What do you mean 'Kill him'?" Amy asked. Reeny started "Long story short, Millennium asks my mom to order Sailor Saturn to kill him because she is the only one with enough power to do it." "Why?!" asked Mina shocked at what was to happen in the future. Serena fielded that one. "Because he blames himself for Azura's death." Everyone looked at each other 'Azura?' they thought. "Azura was the first Sailor Saturn." said Artemis, "We never told you about her because we were sworn to secrecy by Queen Serenity." "Hotaru was to take her place when she became older. I still remember the day Millennium came to Queen Serenity." Luna said.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Forgive me. I could not protect Azura, her death is my fault and I take full responsibility." Millennium sadly said while cradling his daughter in his arms. "Why are you here? Your mere presence is causing a disruption among my people." Queen Serenity questioned him in dispairing tone, she too was still grieving over the loss of Azura. "I fear for the safety of my daugther, Hotaru. I am asking for you to keep her safe here." he said knowing it would be hard to give her up but the best thing to do right now for her. "I shall accept her." she said taking the sleeping infant into her arms. "But I cannot garuantee her safety, she will be raised to take her mother's place. With her combined power she will be both a healer and a destroyer. It would be dangerous for her if people knew she was the daughter of Queen Beryl's son, so from now on she is no longer yours. She is not to know of you and if it comes to it she will be your enemy and treat you as such." Millennium reluctantly agreed and watched as Serenity handed the child over to Sailor Neptune who took the child away.  
  
Serenity then held up her Silver Crystal and it began to glow a pale silver light that shot forth from the crystal and struck Millennium. The blast dazed Millennium but he quickly recovered. "What did you do to me?" he asked. "I bestowed upon you the power of immortality. It will help you in your battles ahead, and also be your punishment for your failure. Go and never return to this place." she ordered him out.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"That poor man! What he must have went through all this time!" Serena wailed pulling out a tissue. "Turn off the water works! We've got to think of a way to stop all this!" Reeny said angrily while swatting Serena across the back of her head. "You can't! Queen Serenity forbade it then and she'd fobid it now!" Luna warned the scouts. "Yeah, well I don't see her around, do you?" Reeny answered back. "I have an idea, if we get hold of the three remaining shards, we can use them to keep him from fufilling his promise to my future mom." Reeny stated. "How's that?" Lita asked. Well if he can't get all the shards, he can't go back. If he can't go back..." Amy finished Reeny's sentence, "...He won't die." Serena stood up, "Then it's agreed! We get the other shards!" Reeny stood up and cheered with her. Amara quickly killed the moment. "How can we get them if even Millennium is having a hard time getting them. It's my understanding he's immune to the dark shard's powers, but he still can't get his hands on them. How are we to do it?" Everyone's optimism quickly faded. "Amara don't ever take a job for a suicide hot-line. 'Kay?" Serena said patting Amara's lap.  
  
As everyone left, Lita stopped Mina, "I swear there's nothing going on between me and him. I was trying to get him to take you to the prom! Honest!" Lita pleaded her friend to believe her. 'That's right sweat it out!' Mina thought and smiled. "You believe me?" Lita asked seeing Mina's smile. "I suppose." was Mina's reply. This brought a partial look of relief to Lita's face. The two walked along the darkening streets, "So you really like him?" Lita asked, Mina blushed. "Well..." Mina stalled, "Oh come on! Admit it already! Eversince you first saw him he's all you can think about!" Lita pressed her.. "But I don't know how he feels about me. He's soo cold and distant, like he doesn't feel anything." she said staring up at the darkening star filled heavens. "You'll find a way to open him up. It'll just take some time." Lita assured her. "Oh by the way, thanks for asking him to take me to the prom but I got to him earlier." Mina said absent-mindedly. Lita's rage boiled over. "You bitch! You mean I went through all that for nothing?!" Lita was going through a mix of embarrassment and blinding rage. 'All that cooking and restraining myself for nothing!' Lita screamed to herself. "Mina Aino, I'll kill you!" she roared as she chased a laughing Mina into the twilight.  
  
Amara and Michelle drove Amy home. The entire car ride was taken in silence each one thinking about what they just heard. After dropping Amy off, the two headed back home. Hotaru was in bed sleeping with her arm tightly wrapped around Dischord. "No problems there I guess." Michelle said checking in on her. "So what do we tell her?" she said walking into the den. Amara thought for a moment. "Nothing." she then said. "But if he's her father..." Amara stopped Michelle, "He gave her up. She is what she is because of him. He did this to her." Michelle noticed Amara's fearful tone. "You're afraid he'll take her away, aren't you?" Michelle said putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's just that..." Michelle stopped Amara, "You love her like your own?" All Amara could do was nod as she tried to keep herself from crying. "I don't think we have much to worry about. He seems willing to let her stay where she is. If he wanted her, he could have taken her anytime he wanted." the thought made the both of them shiver. "Then we should make ourselves clear. Hotaru is staying with us!" Amara said with a determined tone in her voice. "You just like being called Auntie!" Michelle said and the two started laughing.  
  
Darien drove a contented Serena and an extremely relieved Reeny home. "I'm just so glad I can finally let the cat out of the bag!" she said hugging Serena. Dariens' car only had two seats so Reeny had to sit on Serena's lap. It was a bit akward but the two of them took comfort in it. "I'm too old to do this in the future." Reeny said squeezing Serena a little tighter. "Nonsense! When is a child too old to sit on their mother's lap?" Serena said. "When she inherits her mother's black hole of a stomache!" Darien laughed. "Hey!" the pair shouted in unison hitting him causing the car to swerve.  
  
A few days later, houses were in turmoil and nerves were frazzled as the fierce battle raged on. "Mom! I'm a hippo! This dress won't fit!" wailed Serena trying to get a strapless, blue sequence dress on. Elsewhere a frantic Lita was trying to decide which shade of black stockings went with her emerald green Chinese cocktail dress. "Aw, screw it! I'll just wear these!" At the Hino residence Raye was strangling Chad for not picking up the dry cleaning. "You idiot! What are we supposed to wear to the prom!? Cracker barrels!?!" she shrieked as she bitch slapped him about, then sent him off to retrieve their outfits. Amy and Greg were having their picture taken by her mother. "Why didn't you wear that -other- outfit you bought. You know, the pale blue one!" Greg whispered in her ear and Amy blushed a deep red realizing what he meant.  
  
At the Aino household Mina busied herself putting on an expensive dress that was sent to her by courier. 'Figures! After I blow all my money on that other dress...' she grumbled and looked herself over in the mirror. The dress was a white, strapless ballroom gown with a plunging V-neckline that showed just the right amount of cleavage. The dress was completed with matching white high heel shoes and long, white gloves. "I look like a princess!" she giggled, "Your not the only royalty, Serena!" as she spun around letting the long, pleated skirt fan out. Her mother took her picture while she waited for her date. Mina's eyes widened with amazed shock as an expensive horse-drawned coach came through her street and stopped in front of her house. Several people came out to see what was going on. A footman opened the door of the coach and Millennium stepped out, carrying a bouquet of white roses, a corsage, and a slim black, velvet box. He was wearing a black tuxedo with white gloves and had his hair tied back. "That's your date?" her parents asked. "Uh-huh." was her breathless reply. Black tuxedoes were all too ordinary but on him it looked incredible. Millennium kissed Mrs. Aino's hand and introduced himself. After presenting the flowers and corsage to his date he opened the black velvet box and took out an expensive necklace.  
  
It was an exquisite piece of jewlery. Deep blue sapphire stones that matched the color of Mina's eyes, set in silver and diamonds. Both Mina and her mother gasped as Millennium put it on Mina. "Oh this is too expensive!" she protested but changed her mind when she saw herself in the mirror. "Shall we?" he took her hand in his, "We shall!" she replied in a regal tone, and he escorted her out to the coach. The coach was made out of the pureest silver and pulled by six of the whitest, biggest Clydesdales Mina had ever seen. After being helped into the coach they left for the high school.  
  
Mina made sure she sat as close to the window as possible so everyone could see her. "So Hotaru's your daughter?" her question shocked Millennium. "Did Reeny tell you that?" he said, slightly angry that they found out. "Only after Serena figured it out. So are you still going to go through with it?" Mina was hoping he'd change his mind now that everything was out in the open. "That's something I'll have to think about. So who's going to be at this 'prom'?" he tried to change the subject, this made Mina laugh. The great warrior prince afraid of becoming a father, she couldn't stop laughing. "What's so funny?" his own demeanor was starting to break down as he gave an embarrassed smile. "The thought of you changing diapers." she laughed, but stopped when she saw how much it hurt him. Millennium looked out the window, "I wish I was there for that and everything else but this is how it was decided. I didn't know what else to do at the time. I just wanted her to be safe." Mina could tell this was hard on him, the cold determined look on his face was now replaced with one of regret and sadness. "What happened to Azura?", Mina couldn't believe she asked that question and got flustered, "If you don't mind." she added.  
  
Millennium stared out the window for a few minutes, thinking of Azura. "If you don't want to talk about it, I'll understand. I just thought if you talked about it you might feel a little better, that's all." Millennium finally looked at her, "Yes, Pluto." his words confused her, "Huh?". "Pluto always says the same thing to me. Seeing how I needed to time travel to fight Valshir, Pluto made it a point to torment me at every chance." Mina started wondering if him and Pluto were involved. Seeing how they were always together, she couldn't help but think it. "About six months after Hotaru was born I had another battle with Valshir. I was severely wounded. I told Azura to get away but she didn't listen. While she was healing my wounds, Valshir attacked her. She was no match for him and he killed her. I tried to save her but it was too late. Valshir knew that her death would hurt me that's why he did it." "So you took Hotaru to Queen Serenity to protect her incase he tried to hurt her." she said, he nodded. "Looks like we're here." he brought Mina's attention to the fact that they were arriving at the school.  
  
The word of their arrival quickly spread as the gymnasium emptied out into the parking lot to see what the comotion was about. They all gasped at the sight of the horse-drawn coach as it pulled into the parking lot, the people standing on tip toe trying to see who was in it. The Sailor Scouts all knew who was inside, their best friend Mina and her royal date. As Millennium helped Mina down she smiled at the crowd, 'Top this entrance!' she silently mused, as a barrage of flashes went off and video cameras zoomed in. Immediately Serena and Lita started circulating rumours through the whispering groups of people. "Someone said that he's a prince from a foriegn country!" one girl exclaimed as she was almost in a state of drooling over Millennium. "I heard that she's spending the summer with him in his family's castle in Europe." said a guy to his girlfriend. "Oh wow she's hot! Was she here all year? Why didn't I notice her?" said another man who was promptly throttled by his girlfriend. "I think that's enough of you two!" Darien and Ken said taking Serena and Lita back inside knowing that they were the gossip queens that started the rumours. Lita looked back at the coach, 'That could've been me.' she thought and started getting jealous.  
  
'Okay, Mina. Grace, poise, deep breathe, smile and what ever you do DON'T fall flat on your face!' Mina said to herself as she stepped down from the coach and took Millennium's arm and walked into the school. As they walked past the other students, Lita spoke, "Hey! Cool entrance!" she decided to be happy for her friend. But instead of thanking Lita for the compliment, Mina snubbed her. 'Yeah you're just jealous!' she thought to herself. Lita's jaw dropped and her anger started to build up. "Did you see that?! She snubbed me!" she growled to Ken. Serena interjected, "Well you knew that this would go straight to her head!" she laughed knowing Mina's super ego was soaring higher than ever. They both laughed then bowed to Queen Mina behind her back.  
  
As the people came back into the gymnasium, they went about their previous activities. Guys showing off their girlfriends and vice versa. People getting together in their usual cliques, the Sailor Scouts were no exception. They all remarked on how great everyone looked. "Amy would look better though if she wore a -different- outfit." Greg said giving her a impish smile. Serena and Raye wondered why Amy blushed at the comment while Lita and Mina laughed hysterically. Just then the music started and they dispersed with their respective dates and had their first dance of the night. Lita thought this was the best way to get back at Mina for snubbing her earlier. "C'mon Ken! Let's show Miss Queen-of-it-all Mina how it's done!" as the two picked up the tempo. Lita knew Mina was not as good a dancer as her. Although not as good, Mina kept up with her partner, who seemed to be quite an excellent dancer. After the dance was finished they sat down, "Where did you learn to dance like that?" she asked her date. "One of Azura's favorite things was ball room dancing. She could dance for hours on end without getting tired. I sometimes wondered where she got all her energy." he said smiling as he fondly remembered happier times.  
  
"Serena! Who's that guy with Mina!" Molly said excitedly as she rushed over to her long time friend. "He's sooo hot! That scar makes him look so rugged and dangerous!" she remarked keeping her eyes glued on the couple sitting a few tables over. "I can be dangerous!" Melvin piped up, starting to get a little jealous of the way Molly was looking at this new guy. Molly flashed an annoyed look at him "Yeah, as dangerous as a two week old kitten." then continued talking to Serena and Darien. "Come on. We'll introduce you to him. We're friends of his you know." Molly gave an excited squeal, she was about to meet royalty. Melvin went along but made sure he kept himself in plain sight of Molly.  
  
"Would you stop looking at me like that?!" Amy whined. Greg had been leering at her ever since he picked her up and she was starting to feel uncomfortable with the amount of attention he was paying to her female form. "Well you shouldn't have bought that sexy underwear." he scolded. "And you promised not to use your foresight anymore!" she scolded him back. Elsewhere Lita scanned the room for Raye and Chad. "Now where did those two get off to?" she wondered out loud. "Probably went somewhere private for a make out session." Ken said giving her a sly wink. Lita knew it was true, Raye and Chad had a fire and ice relationship, if she wasn't at his throat she was in his arms. The pair wondered how they stayed together this long. "Let's go check on the royals!" Lita joked as her and Ken went searching for Serena, Darien, Mina and Millennium.  
  
"Reeny, what's a prom?" Hotaru asked. "That's a party for older kids where they dress up in beautiful suits and dresses and dance with each other. They say they're a lot of fun. I can't wait until I can go to mine!" Reeny said thinking of what her's would be like. "Dancing with boys? Yuck!" Hotaru said making a sour face while Reeny laughed. "You won't say that when you're older. Come on, let's go to the kitchen and get some ice cream." Hotaru cheered Reeny's suggestion and followed her friend. "Wait for me!" called Malice as he followed them only to be dragged away by Amara, "You lost your kitchen privileges, Fido!" she snapped. Just then the two sensed something was about to happen. "You feel that?" Malice asked as Michelle, Dischord and Setsuna came into the room. "Yes. The wind changed. Something is going to happen." Amara said as she shivered. For some reason both Amara and Michelle turned to Trista. "We should leave now." she informed the two women. "What's going to happen?" Michelle said as a dark feeling grew stronger within her. "Reeny. Stay here and keep Hotaru safe. Let's go." Trista ordered. The urgent tone in her voice made the three worry even more.  
  
Meanwhile at the high school a flash of dark energy stopped Millennium in mid sentence. It was gone as soon as it came but it put him on high alert. Mina snapped him out of his daze. "What's wrong?" she asked seeing the stressed look on his face. "...Nothing." he replied but Mina didn't believe him. Elsewhere Raye broke away from Chad and went looking for the other scouts. She found Serena. "Bad news. I just felt a dark presence. Stronger than anything I've ever felt. Keep your eyes open." Both Serena and Darien took her warning to heart and found the other scouts. Lita found Mina and Millennium. "Hey! Raye says something's about to happen." Mina looked at Millennium. "Nothing, huh?" she gave him a hard look. "When it does just stay back. I'll deal with it." he warned the two girls.  
  
It was the last dance of the evening. After a heated debate it was decided on that Melvin and Molly were the prom king and queen and started the dance off. "A Waltz!" Lita gasped, it was her favorite dance. Her and Ken quickly got to the dance floor. "Lita said if anything happens that Millennium will handle it." Darien told his future bride. "Good." she purred affectionately, "It's been such a terrific night, I hope nothing happens to ruin it. It felt soo good the last few weeks not to be fighting creepy Nega-trash monsters. All this free time has me spoiled I guess." she sighed and rested her head on Darien's shoulder. He silently agreed with her on that point. It was nice to be able to spend all this time together, he felt bad though about Millennium fighting on his own but he seemed used to it and was determined to keep them out of it.  
  
"What will you do when you leave here?" Mina asked Millennium as they danced. Millennium said nothing but thought much. He was focused on trying to figure out what caused that massive surge. 'This isn't good.' he thought but didn't let on to keep Mina and the others from worrying. "Well?" Mina asked trying to make him answer. "I'm still not sure. I thought about making a request of Pluto to wipe everyone's memory but she refused on the grounds that this happened naturally." he said still thinking. "So you'll be around for a while longer then?" she asked. "It appears that way." he replied. "Good!" her reply puzzled him. "That makes you happy?" he asked her, "Why?". "Well..." she started, "This way Hotaru will not be put through such a traumatic ordeal and..." he urged her to continue, "...and we can spend a little more time together." she said quietly, not knowing what his reaction to that would be. He laughed at how her comment flustered her. She had a aura about her that made him feel relaxed and tensed at the same time.  
  
"What do you remember about the Silver Millennium?" he asked her. Mina thought for a moment. "Not that much I'm afraid. Only little bits every now and then.". "Oh. So you don't remember how close you and Azura were?" he stated thinking back across the centuries. "We were?" she wondered. "You were best friends. You don't remember being a maid of honour at our wedding?" Mina was shocked, she had no idea and just shook her head. "You were a great friend to her and me. You were the only one that would invite us to socials that queen Serenity held, that meant everything to her. That is why we named you as Hotaru's Godmother." Mina was beyond shock now. 'Why can't I remember any of this?' she thought, "If I was that important to you both back then, why don't I remember?" she queried and gave him a hard look. "I guess Serenity didn't want you to remember." he told her. Mina finished the dance in silence thinking hard trying to remember the events of long ago.  
  
Three People, shrouded in t he darkness, watched the couple. "So he wants to take a stroll down memory lane does he?" Scortase laughed. "Well let's give him a blast from the past he'll never forget!" Norkai joined in. "Then let's make this a night no one will ever forget!" snickered Raamil, as they left to prepare to carry out their plan.  
  
--End of Part Three--  
  
--Coming soon, Part Four: Un Solus Victus--  
  
Questions, comments? Mail to:  
  
ravyn_knyght@yahoo.com 


	4. Una Salas Victus

PG -- Offensive language, violence  
  
Una Salas Victus -- By Ravyn Knyght  
  
As the evening drew to a close, everyone came out and took up spots on the high school's sportsfield to watch a fireworks display. As they all waited for it to begin something was screaming in Millennium's head that something was about to happen. He tried to ignore it so not to worry the young girls, but not even he knew that tonight would end on a far different note. "Look at that sky!" Lita remarked as Ken wrapped his arms around her and gazed at the stars with her. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the warm night air as they all turned their eyes upwards as the fireworks started. Raye and Chad were sitting in the bleachers as she glanced around to see everyone enjoying themselves. Lita was cuddling with Ken. Amy was trying to keep Greg's hands from taking to many liberties. Serena and Darien weren't paying attention to the fireworks display -- only to each other as they passionately kissed. Raye settled herself into her man's arms and watched the beautiful explosions fan out across the star filled heavens.  
  
Millennium and Mina sat a few rows above Raye and Chad. Mina was dividing her time between admiring the colourful flashes, watching the two love birds below snuggle together, and wishing she had someone to do that with. Although he had feeling for Millennium, what he told her earlier on caused feelings of guilt to be mixed with feelings of love. She could help but feel that she would be betraying her former friend by getting involved with her husband. 'Well she's been dead for a while now...technically they're still married but that ended when she died...Just my luck! Some cute guy from my past is just a good friend!...Oh Mina just go for it!' she fought within herself. Holding her breath she hooked her arm in his and rested her head on his shoulder. She paused for a few moments, to see if he objected. 'Good! No objections!' she thought as she planned her next move. Millennium looked down at her and smiled as he freed his arm and put it around her pulling her close to him. She blushed a little as their eyes met and both of their thoughts wandered. A loud explosion snapped them back to reality.  
  
They sat watching the display. Mina resting contentedly in his arms. Just then another powerful surge of dark energy made Millennium sit up and start actively scanning the crowds. The energy didn't go away this time. Mina saw the look on his face and got worried. "They're here. Find your friends and tell them to clear everyone out. I don't know what they're planning." he told her as he got up and searched for his three targets. Mina quickly found the others who also went searching for the remaining Shadows. "Here he comes." Norkai said. "Let's do it!" the three stated in unison. Millennium found them down on the track field. He quickly changed into his black attire and drew his sword. He sensed something dark and familiar about them. Some of the spectators noticed the group and wondered what was going on.  
  
The scouts quickly gathered and tried to figure out a way to get everyone to leave. That problem was soon solved for them as Millennium and the Shadows started fighting. A huge ground shaking blast went off in front of the crowds. Several people were injured by the blast while others were hurt when they got trampled on by others trying to get away. Another series of powerful blasts went off as the four were now completely engaged. Millennium couldn't understand it as he struck Scortase point blank with a powerful engery blast that made the ground shake. The resulting blast waves shattered windows in the school and cars in the parking lot. The scouts got separtaed by the crazed students trying to escape the battle. Through the resulting dust clouds, Scortase charged through and knocked Millennium down as he took to the air and let loose with several devestating energy beams that tore up the ground. After the dust settled Millennium was crouched in the center of a crater that used to be the tracks' starting line and surrounding area.  
  
Millennium was beside himself trying to understand how those three got so powerful. Within seconds the four were engaged in close combat, disregarding the well being of others around them. Finally Millennium got the better of Raamil and destroyed him with his Omni-Cresent attack. Millennium couldn't believe it took his second most powerful attack to destroy one of them. 'How is this possible! How did they get so strong!?' he wondered as Scortase and Norkai grabbed him and slammed him hard to the ground. While they fought, the scouts quickly transformed and headed out to the field to assist him.  
  
"Get out of here!" he roared at them. His tone made them stop dead in their tracks. "Just get everyone out of here!" he said as he tried to deflect a combined energy blast from the two remaining fighters. The blast pushed him back as he dug his feet into the ground and reflected the awesome bolt of energy upwards. The scouts did as he asked and helped some of the ones that were hurt escape. "We've got to help him!" Venus cried wanting to do more than just watch. "We can't!" Sailor Moon told her, "I hate to say it but those guys are fighting in a league of their own!". They all lost their footing when another blast went off that seemed to shake the planet itself.  
  
"Omni-Cresent-Ultima!" Millennium called as he summoned up all his power into the most devastaing attack he had taking aim at Norkai and Scortase. The attack hit them both and destroyed them. Millennium collapsed to the ground exhausted from the fight, but something was screaming inside of him that this battle was far from over. Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and the two dogs showed up to help with the evacuation. Dischord and Malice rushed to Millennium as did Venus and Sailor Moon. "Are you all right?" they asked but Millennium didn't answer. 'This isn't right! Something worse is on it's way!', "Get out of here now!" he yelled at them both. His enraged state scared them. "But the fight's over. You beat them!" Sailor Moon said with a smile as the two blondes congratulated him. He pushed them away and demanded they leave now. His actions confused them.  
  
Where the three warriors once stood were three Dark Crystal heart crystals. Each one emanating a dark, powerful evil concious. Then Millennium looked in horror at his own Dark Crystal shard to see that it had turned into a complete heart crystal. It flew from his hands and joined the other three. In a blinding flash, the four became one super Dark Crystal heart crystal. That presence Millennium felt earlier in battle was now stronger than ever. "Valshir!" he stammered as he glared at the floating crystal. Soon, black clouds covered the clear skies as a severe thunder storm broke out. Mars screamed as she fell over clutching her head in her hands. The dark power that was building was too much for her to take and she fell unconcious as Jupiter caught her. Pluto spoke up. "Listen! We have to get out of here now!" and ordered the other scouts to leave with her. Dischord and Malice stood ready by their handler. "He's gonna need time to build his power up!" Dischord shouted, "We have to hold him off until then!" Malice added.  
  
They all stood and stared at what happened next. A body was slowly being constructed around the heart crystal. "Attack the heart crystal now!" Millennium ordered the two dogs and they did so. Their attacks were futile as the body kept rebuilding itself. The scouts stared in disbelief at a large skeletal structure that stood before them. Soon internal organs were forming and and next the muscular structure. Within a matter of minutes a grotesque creature was towering over them all. "My God..." Uranus gasped at the savage creature standing before them. Huge bone-like horns protuding from the sides of his head. Another formed above the beast's mouth. like a rhino horn. Dark brown skin covered an impressive muscle structure. The beast had monsterous hands and cloven hoof-like feet. A pair of the blackest wings emerged from his back and stretched out towards the darkened skies. As they flapped they caused large gusts of wind that almost knocked the scouts over. Blood dripped from his spear like teeth as he let out a blood curdling growl as a long reptile-like tail whipped around.  
  
Millennium stared with disgust at the beast before him, as it checked over its body. Although still severely weakened from his recent battle, Millennium rose to his feet and prepared to attack. "Hang back for a while! You're not ready!" Dischord pleaded sensing Millennium's power was greatly depleated. He didn't listen as he charged forward with sword drawn only to be knocked back with a powerful tail swipe from Valshir. "Come on!" Venus cried rushing towards the beast only to be restrained by Pluto and Neptune. "Damn it! We have to help him!" she screamed trying to break free. "We can't! If we do we'll be killed!" Neptune told her. All they could do was watch.  
  
Another failed attempt by Millennium sent him hard to the ground. The two dogs took up position in front of him and sent two powerful blasts towards Valshir who easily deflected them. Valshir flapped his massive wings again and the resulting gust knocked the two dogs back. Millennium rose up again to attack. This time Valshir grabbed Millennium from the air in one of his massive hands and started squeezing the immortal. All the scouts shuddered as Millennium screamed in pain as Valshir squeezed and twisted his body. A cold cruel smile appeared on Valshir's face as he heard Millennium's bones break. Calling on all of his remaining power, Millennium failed to free himself from his torturer's grasp. He slammed Millennium into the ground then followed up with several heavy punches that embedded Millennium in the ground.  
  
Valshir then tossed Millennium's battered body into the air and as he plummeted to the earth he was impaled on Valshir's facial horn. Everyone looked away from the sight of Millennium's lifeless body hanging from the beast's horn. Valshir flung Millennium off and to the ground. Not able to stand the sight of his master being torn apart anymore, Malice charged forward. "Malice! No!" screamed Dischord. "You can't do that to the boss!" Malice roared as he lunged at Valshir only to be snatched from the air and crushed in Valshir's hands. His crumpled, broken body fell to the ground as Vashir turned his attention back to the unconcious Millennium. He stalked his way towards his helpless victim and continued his assault. Over and over again Valshir's hoof stomped Millennium's body further into the ground. Jupiter and Uranus winced with each blow, Venus and Mercury turned away not able to watch the barbaric assault. Sailor Moon stared with tears streamaing down her face unable to say a word, unable to move, Tuxedo Mask then turned her away from the sadistic scene. Neptune was helping Mars into their car, anything to keep herself from watching what was going on.  
  
When the beast was satisfied with what he had done he stretched his wings out once more and flew off into the night. Pluto rushed out to where Millennium was laying but quickly looked away fighting the urge to vomit at the sight of Millennium's shredded body. Nearby, Dischord tried to comfort a crippled Malice. "Somebody help!" she cried out as Uranus came over. "He's dying! Quick, load him up in your car and head back to the mansion! Hotaru is the only one who can save him now!" the terrified dog pleaded and Uranus complied. Tuxedo Mask made his way over to the grave-like crater that Millennium lay in. He took his cape off and covered the battered mess that used to be the Negaverse prince. "He'll be fine. He's regenerating his wounds as we speak. We should get him out of here to a safer location. It will take some time for these injuries to heal." Pluto told him as they carefully lifted Millennium's lifeless body out of his shallow grave.  
  
After avoiding the arriving police, the scouts quickly made they're way back to the Tomoe mansion. Amara broke speed records as she raced through the streets while a battered and bloody Malice was stretched across Michelle and Raye's laps. His breaths were getting shorter and shallower, and the two women wondered if they would make it in time for Hotaru to do anything. Michelle looked down at the battered mess and wondered if Hotaru would be of any use considering Malice's state. Elsewhere the other scouts were in a state of shock over the current events. None of them could rid themselves of the horrifiying scene they had just witnessed. After transforming, their dates picked them up and at their request drove them home. When they were dropped off they converged on the Tomoe Mansion.  
  
"REENY! HOTARU!" Dischord shrieked as she ran through the mansion trying to find them. Hearing the comotion they came out of Hotaru's bedroom and met the emotionally unhinged animal. "Quick! Come downstairs! Malice needs help!" she cried and sped off with them close behind. When they reached the main hallway Reeny screamed at the sight of Malice lying in a pool of his own blood. "What happened!" she demanded as Dischord lead a frightened Hotaru to Malice. "Hey stupid! Hang in there! You'll be as good as new in no time! Just don't die, okay?" Dischord comforted the dying animal. "Hotaru do as we taught you on how to heal something that's hurt. Okay!" Dischord said in a panick. Suddenly Hotaru couldn't move. The sight of Malice scared her into a state of shock. Dischord nipped the child on the arm snapping her back to reality. "DO IT NOW!" the dog screamed at the child. Dischord's tone and the sight of Malice was upsetting her greatly. Hotaru held her trembling hands over Malice's prone body and soon a silver-white light was surrounding him. "That's it! Now try to sense where he hurt's the most and concentrate on those areas first!" Dischord's voice softened as she instructed Hotaru in what to do.  
  
After twenty minutes the majority of Malice's wounds were healed, the rest he could manage on his own. The healing drained Hotaru greatly and she collapsed unconcious into Michelle's arms. By then all the other scouts had arrived at the mansion. Michelle carried Hotaru back to her room and put her to bed and told Reeny to stay with her. Amara moved Malice to an empty guest room and placed the unconcious animal on the bed with Dischord staying close by him. The scouts gathered in the den to discuss what they would do next.  
  
"It was such a sharp contrast. Millennium defeated Neo Ravyn so easily, even when she tried to use the Dark Crystal she was no match. But Raamil, Norkai and Scortase were just as strong as Millennium. How could they do what they did without using the Dark Crystal? Millennium said that he was immune to it but tonight..." Amy said aloud thinking of the gruesome battle that just took place. "They weren't using the Dark Crystal. The Dark Crystal was using them." Trista's words were always cryptic, but no one had the time to think about what she meant. "Quit the cryptic mumbo jumbo! Tell us what happened!" Serena demanded the mysterious woman to clarify her statement. "Raamil, Norkai and Scortase removed their own heart crytals and replaced them with their Dark Crystal shards. The shards reformed themselves into heart crystals by feeding off of them. Each one represented a Valshir. Once they joined it was like four Valshirs becoming one, making himself four times stronger." Trista explained her previous answer.  
  
"This is a serious problem!" Luna stated. She knew tht the scouts didn't stand a chance against such a powerful monster as Valshir even if he was running on one quarter of his new found power. "We were saving these until you really needed them. It looks like that time has come." Artemis said as he produced a set of new transformation wands for the scouts. Each one had both their respective planets and symbols on them. The girls looked at them while counting. "There's eight wands but only seven of us." Serena stated picking up the last wand after everyone took theirs. "I know it's not mine..." then a thought hit her, Hotaru. She looked at her gaurdian. "Luna, why did you and Artemis take out Hotaru's wand? She's far too young to be involved in this." she questioned the cat. "In case you can't stop this creature then it may be necessary to activate the Sailor of Destruction." the cat stated remorsefully. "But she's just a child!" Michelle spoke up afraid Hotaru might get hurt. "She's a Sailor Scout first, everything else comes last." Amara's own words hurt her, she didn't want Hotaru involved either but if it came down to it she wouldn't interfere.  
  
Reeny listened outside the door, almost in tears. She didn't want her best friend to be involved in this battle. She decided then and there to take drastic measures. She quickly ran back to Hotaru's room before the others noticed her eaves dropping. As she watched Hotaru sleep, her mind was racing a mile a minute. She thought that when Serena figured it all out then that would change the future. Instead, it looked like it would still be set in stone for Hotaru to kill Millennium. 'I've got to do something!' she screamed to herself. She laid down next to Hotaru and put her arm around her, 'I won't let it happen! I can't let it hapen!' she thought to herself and drifted off to sleep. Before leaving Serena stopped in to check on her. She and Darien watched the two sleeping girls, "I hope they don't have to get involved. They deserve a life free of all this chaos." Serena sadly said remembering the last time Hotaru used her rebirth attack. Reeny was so depressed not being able to play with Hotaru the way she did before. Darien put his arms around her trying to comfort her. This was hard on him too. He thought about how happy Hotaru was. He hoped that she'd never be needed in that way again but the situation was beyond his control. The two feared for Reeny's safety as well, losing her was something neither of them could live with.  
  
As the days went on the scouts did their best but even with their new powers, Valshir was a vile creature with surreal powers greater then their own. During one battle, Valshir shed a little light on a mystery no one ever thought about. "Mars-Flaming-Phoenix!" Mars's attack flew out engulfing the beast. "Jupiter-Chain-Lightning!" Jupiter's devastating attack joined her friend's. Even with their combined power, it barely made Valshir flinch. He stood before them roaring in laughter, their attacks did nothing to him. "Weak and pathetic. Like that worthless fool of a son of mine. You'll fall just like him!" Valshir gave a demonic laugh. The scouts were confused by his statement. 'What son?' Sailor Moon said as she prepared to use her Silver Crystal. Valshir saw the confused looks on their faces and laughed to himself. "I guess Millennium left that little skeleton buried deep in his closet from the looks on your faces! Didn't you ever stop to wonder why he took it upon himself to fight me alone?". The scouts stopped fighting and listened to his words.  
  
"So he never mentioned I am his father?" Valshir laughed, "I'm hurt. Really I am. If it wasn't for me he wouldn't be here at all, and how does that ungrateful boy repay the one who gave him life and his life a purpose? He tries to kill me! I can't be too mad though. For in that he's like me, if only he'd come to his senses and join me. Who knows? Maybe I would have spared his whore's life!". A look of disgust and revolt came over the faces of the scouts. 'Beryl let this thing knock her up?' Jupiter thought while trying to keep from getting a mental image of the two. "I don't believe you!" Sailor Moon shouted defiantly and let a blast of energy fly out from her crystal. The huge creature roared out in pain. Everyone's eyes lit up when they saw that the Silver Crystal wounded him. Although he quickly recovered, the scouts knew now that Valshir could be hurt. Sailor Moon increased the power of the next energy blast and it sent Valshir back several steps. 'Damn that hurts!' Valshir thought as he retreated. Glad that the beast called it quits for now, the worn out scouts headed back to the Tomoe mansion. They had more than a few questions for the wounded prince.  
  
Back at the mansion, Reeny slipped quietly into the room where Millennium was. He was still unconcious as he recovered slowly from his battle with Valshir. Reeny moved around quietly in case he would wake up, and found what was left of his coat. She rooted through the pockets until she found what she was looking for. "What are you doing in here?" Trista asked. Her sudden appearance startled her as she quickly stuffed her find into a back pocket. "I just wanted to see how Millennium was doing. That's all." she lied, Trista knew it. "I thought you were going to the park with Hotaru?" Trista asked giving Reeny a stern look. Reeny gave her one back, "We are. I just wanted to check up on him before I left." she stated innocently. Well get going then." Trista told her and Reeny quickly moved out of the room.  
  
The scouts returned to the mansion to check up on Millennium to see if he was awake yet. To their disappointment he was still out cold. "When he wakes up he'll have some explaining to do." Amara said in a threatening tone. "If he let us help from the beginning this wouldn't have happened!" Michelle followed up. As everyone took turns berating him, Mina just looked at him lying in bed. She sat down next to him and took his hand in hers, her eyes never leaving his face. He looked so calm and relaxed, she never saw that look on his face before, she thought it suited him better than his usual demeanor. After some more harsh words were said, Mina decided that was enough. She shot up off the bed and started in on them. "Why don't you just back off!" she roared out at them, they all stood and stared with shock. "Standing around stipping him of his pride when he can't even defend himself against you all!" Mina's anger was boiling over. "This beast is here now because of him! This is his fault! He probably planned this whole thing from the start as far as I'm concerned. He didn't want us involved at all." Amara shot back, Mina went straight for her. "How dare you say such a thing! He had to watch that thing kill his wife for God's sake! Why would he want anything to do with that creature!? Besides, where the Hell were you all this time? Hmm? Playing with your little cars. I don't know why you and your little friend here went along with him in the first place. You've never taken orders from anyone but yourselves. Why didn't you two go out on your own for the Dark Crystal?" she said while shoving Amara. Michelle and Lita had to get between the two of them.  
  
"Yeah, well, I didn't see you doing anything, except prance around him like a cheap slut!" Amara yelled. Mina lunged at Amara only to be held back by Lita. "All right! Enough!" Serena yelled trying to put an end to the fighting but Mina was far from finished, "And what about everybody else? Where were all of you?" she turned to her friends. "I didn't see any of you doing anything either! But you'll all stand around and take it out on him! Put all the blame on Millennium!" pointing to the man lying in bed. Trista stood silently during all of this until she had enough and ordered everyone out of the room. "I'm going to tell you all something here and now." Trista started, "Millennium didn't know that this was going to happen. I wasn't sure myself until the last minute. Not even I knew that the crystals could be used in such a way. Me, the Gaurdian of Time, didn't know. So how could Millennium?" she said hoping that this would calm everyone down.  
  
While the scouts planned their next move for when Valshir would show up, Reeny was taking Hotaru, Dischord and Malice to the park. Malice was running this way and that, just grateful that he was alive after almost being crushed to death in Valshir's hands. Hotaru was also glad to see the dog running around, and although she didn't admit it, Dischord was glad to have her partner back as well. "Throw the ball! Throw the ball!" Malice demanded bouncing up and down in front of the two girls. Hotaru giggled at Malice's enthusiasm as Reeny teased him with the ball. "She threw the ball!" Malice cried as he charged across the field after it. Dischord groaned at how simple minded he acted at times, but she'd gladly put up with his antics. At least she knew he was alive, as she decided to try to take the ball away from him. While the two dogs fought over the ball, Reeny sat down on a bench with Hotaru.  
  
As the two girls watched the dogs, Reeny pulled out a picture and studied it. Hotaru was curious as to what the older girl was looking at and looked too. "Who's that?" she asked Reeny. She'd be in trouble if Trista found out but she didn't care. "That's your mama." she told the little girl. "Auntie Michelle said she died after I was born." Hotaru said sadly. "Why did mommy and daddy have to die? Why did they leave me?" Hotaru asked, Reeny didn't know how to answer. "They didn't want to leave you, Hotaru. I'm sure of it. Sometimes things happen that you don't understand. When you're older you will understand things like this." Reeny told the child, Hotaru just sat quietly staring at the old photo. While the two dogs continued to fight, Reeny started telling Hotaru everything she knew about her mother.  
  
A few days later Millennium recovered and was being berated by Amara and Michelle for his failure. Mina came over that day and saw what they were putting him through. Millennium wasn't even trying to defend himself, he just stood there hanging his head shamefully agreeing with everything Amara and Michelle were saying about him. Mina had had enough of those two. "You don't have to take that!" she snapped as the two women turned to see her coming in. She quickly took him by the arm and started leading him away. "Come on! You can stay at my place for now! It's got to be better then here!" she said giving cold looks to the two older women. "Why don't the two of you get a life instead of living off of other people's money!" Mina shot at them, 'Yeah! That was a good one!' she thought to herself as she dragged the depressed man along.  
  
"They're right you know. This was my fault." he said as they walked along. Mina shook her head. "No. They're not! You did everything you could back there. You didn't know that was going to happen." she assured him. Right now Millennium was doubting why he ever started this insane quest to save his people, because right now it seemed hopeless. "You're awfully quiet. What are you thinking?" Mina asked him. "That I never should have tried to rid my people of Valshir's control." he said thinking of how messed up things have been since the start. "Don't talk like that! What you are doing is very important. You are giving your people a chance at freedom. A life free of hate and evil. Don't stop because of a few set backs. Right now you are their only hope!" he looked at the woman. "A few set backs?" he questioned, "Ever since I started, I've done nothing but make one mess after another. I failed at everything I set out to do."  
  
Mina grabbed him by the arm and turned to face her. "That is a lie! You haven't failed at anything!" she tried to convince him that he was wrong in his line of thinking. "Yes I have! If I sided with Valshir over a thousand years ago none of this would be happening! Azura would be alive. I chose my foolish little crusade over the lives of my own wife and child!" Mina interupted his pity party for one. "If you did fail, Hotaru wouldn't be here, Queen Serenity would have never defeated Beryl. None of us would be here either! We'd all be dead now! We owe our lives to you! If you didn't defeat the Valshir from a thousand years ago Earth wouldn't exist as we know it now. Because you chose to fight him, Beryl and her generals did not have Valshir's dark power to draw on to be victorious. So what if you got there too late to prevent the attack. At least you gave everyone a window of opportunity, a chance at survival." she hoped what she was telling him wasn't falling on deaf ears.  
  
Millennium listened and thought about what Mina said, it all sounded good at the time but he still wasn't sure of himself, of his abilities. He wasn't sure if he had the heart to go on with the battle. He'd been fighting for too long and was now loosing his fire, his passion for doing what he thought was right. He found himself listening to people like Amara and Michelle and believing what they said about him. Maybe they were right? He kept them all out of the loop because he thought he was doing the right thing. Now he was no longer sure what the right thing was anymore. He looked at Mina and saw someone that believed in him, but just her believe wasn't enough. "Sometimes survival isn't enough. I don't know what's right anymore. I don't know if I can go on with this." he told her. Mina could see the look of defeat in his eyes, his voice and on his face. He was giving up. After everything he suffered, he was giving up the fight and letting Valshir defeat him.  
  
Mina was outraged. "So that's it? You're just going to walk out on everyone? Tell me where are you going to walk out to? No matter where you go this will follow you! Just run away and not bother to clean up your little mess, is that it? Leave it for someone else? Let it be someone else's problem? To Hell with the world! It's not my problem anymore!" Mina berated him. "I'm tired." was his weak reply. Mina slapped him. "You're a coward! That's what you are!" she raged, this struck a nerve within Millennium. "How dare you call me that! I've been in battles that would make the bravest of men piss themselves!" he shot back as his anger got the better of him. 'Good! Get mad! Fight! Fight me, fight yourself, fight Valshir! Just fight! Don't give up!' Mina thought as she continued her attack. "That's the only name for someone who would abandon their only child and leave her for dead!" she snapped. This pushed Millennium over the edge. He grabbed her by her arm and started in on her. "I gave her up so she'd have a chance at a normal life! So she wouldn't be dragged into my battles. Everything I did was to protect her! Everything I did was for her!" he roared out, his tone intimidated Mina a little but she continued. "If you walk out now Azura's death will be for nothing! If you walk out now then everything you've done for Hotaru will be for nothing! She'll get dragged into this, be forced to use her rebirth attack and be forced to start all over again. But what if there's no one here for her when that happens? Who will care for her then?"  
  
Mina was making him rethink his earlier decision to give up. She was right, about everything. If he walked away now it would just get worse. He'd be letting Azura's memory down by letting their daughter face Valshir alone. He would not walk out on his only child, if it came to it he would be there for her if no one else was left in the end. He released his grip on the angry blonde. "I told you before! Stay out of this! Valshir is my problem, no one else's!". With that he left to find Valshir. Although she almost had her arm ripped off mina was happy with herself and what she accomplished. As she rubbed her arm she heard a clapping sound from behind her. She turned to find Trista standing there giving her a one person standing ovation. "You'll make one helluvan actress! I didn't think anyone could pull him out of that fall." a blushing Mina accepted Trista's praise for a job well done. "We have a meeting to attend." she said and the two headed off to the Cherry Hill temple.  
  
"We've analysed the data Amy gathered during your fights with Valshir and both Artemis and I believe we have no choice to to activate Sailor Saturn." The cats words outraged Amara and Michelle who feared for the girl's safety. "But you can't send a four year old to fight something like that!" Lita pleaded afraid what Valshir would do to Hotaru. "Isn't there any other way Luna?" Serena asked hoping that there were still a few options to run out. The cat shook her head, "Even with your new powers, you are not enough to defeat him. Both you and Reeny using your Silver Crystals would drain you both too much and may even kill you." the cat sadly reported. "If Saturn cannot defeat Valshir, at least she'll weaken him enough for us to possibly defeat him." There was a lack of optimism in Luna's voice. "Sailor Pluto will use her time advance technique to age Hotaru to sixteen years of age. We've told Dischord and Malice to step up her training once the aging process is finished. We think that if we build up Hotaru's power then she'll be an equal match for Valshir." Artemis stated. No one liked this plan of action. They were treating Hotaru as if she was a disposable person. "Use her and forget her. Is that what we are supposed to do?" Serena said bitterly thinking how much this was going to upset Reeny.  
  
Raye turned to Amy who was quiet, even for her standards. "What are you thinking?" she asked her friend. Amy thought for a moment then replied, "Una salas victus.". Her words completely baffled everyone. "Amy are you feeling all right?" Serena asked feeling her forehead. "You must really be sick or something! We didn't understand a word you just said!". Many things Amy said would always fly over Serena's head but this time everyone was looking up as well as Amy's words went sailing over their heads. Amy blushed her embarassment. She knew the girls didn't like her using phrases that they didn't understand, especially Serena. "I was thinking about what Serena said about Hotaru. Una salas victus is a latin phrase that means - The one hope of the doomed is not a hope for safety." Serena still had a hard time grasping the concept so Amy broke it down further for her. "I don't think it would be a good idea to start off our fight with our big guns. If Hotaru isn't enough, we'll be leaving ourselves wide open." Serena understood that. So did everyone else, who quickly agreed with Amy's statement. But at the present they had no real choice.  
  
No one noticed, but outside the meeting room Reeny listened in on their entire conversation. She silently fought back her tears as she desparately tried to figure a way to keep Hotaru safe. Hotaru was listening with Reeny but couldn't hear much of what was being said. "Reeny. What were they talking about?" she asked her friend. Reeny said nothing, just wiped away a few tears. "Why are you crying?" was Hotaru's next question. "It's nothing for you to worry about." she forced the words out. She lied to the little girl not wanting her to worry. As hard as she tried, Reeny realized that nothing she could do now would make a difference. All she could do was stand by and watch it happen all over again. She quickly and quietly lead Hotaru away so the others wouldn't see them hanging around.  
  
  
  
--End of Part Four--  
  
--Coming soon, Finale: Faith Of The Heart--  
  
Questions, comments? Mail to:  
  
ravyn_knyght@yahoo.com 


	5. Faith Of The Heart

Faith Of The Heart -- By Ravyn Knyght  
  
Another battle against Valshir ended in failure and once again Millennium found himself back at the Tomoe mansion. Mina would have taken him to her place but the condition he was in would only bring in outsiders, if her parents saw the battered mess that used to be Millennium. Both Trista and Mina helped him to one of the rooms. Although he was still conscious, he had been severely wounded.  
  
Serena and some of the others were not at the most recent battle and were shocked at the state of Millennium. "Oh God! Your arm!" Serena shrieked. Millennium's left arm was completely torn from his body and his clothes were soaked in his blood that came from his savage wound. He stopped and looked at where his arm used to be. He started focusing his power and in a few minutes managed to regenerate a new arm. The women looked on in shock and amazement at the astounding feat. The recent battle and regeneration drained him greatly and he headed off to the room to rest. Mina followed him up the stairs and stayed with him to make sure none of the others would disturb him. "These clothes have just about had it I think." Mina said helping him get his blood soaked coat and shirt off. "That's not my biggest concern right now." he said still racking his brain trying to figure out what his next move should be. "I'll pick up a few new things for you if you want." Mina said trying to be helpful.  
  
After taking a shower, Millenium returned to the room to try to get some sleep. Unknown to him, Malice was playing a game of hide and seek with Hotaru. Malice thought it would be a great way for Hotaru to practice sensing familiar lifeforces and get used to her new ability to teleport herself to where she sensed him. Malice hid under Millennium's bed before he came back. "What are you doing under there?" Millennium groaned. Malice gave a loud, "Shhhh!". Just then a small flash of light and a giggle came from under the bed, "Found you!" Hotaru sang as she and the dog crawled out from under the bed. Hotaru was startled at first when she saw Millennium, and quickly put Malice between them both. "W-who are you?" she timidly asked. "No one you need to worry about." was his unconcerned reply. Malice groaned. "Come on kiddo! Let's keep playing!" Malice said nudging Hotaru towards the door. With Hotaru's new sensing ability, she was picking up on something dark about Millennium, while it felt strange, she was not afraid of him as much as she should be. Something about him felt as if they had met before.  
  
"Venus Cosmic Bombardment!", "Mercury Glacial Flash!" Venus and Mercury called as their attacks managed to momentarily stun Valshir long enough for Sailor Moon and Mini Moon to deliver a double blast from their silver crystals. They manged to knock the beast down but both Sailor Moon and Mini Moon were severely drained as this was the third time they used their combined crystals. "He's getting up!" Venus shouted, "Try it again!" she urged but the two were too weakened to comply. "Uranus Planet Killer!", "Neptune Raging Torent!" the pair's combined attacks compelled Valshir to back off for now, but before leaving he left a number of his lesser minions behind to prevent them from chasing him. After defeating them, the worn out fighters headed back to their homes to rest up for the next fight with Valshir.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Millennium said, stopping Valshir in his tracks. "Haven't you learned your lesson boy?" Valshir roared as he faced his son. "You could defeat me so easily. If only you would accept what you are!" Valshir commented as he prepared to fight. Millennium knew what he was talking about but refused to travel down that dark path ever again. "You're too afraid to become what you can become. That is why you will never be able to defeat me boy." sneered the creature. 'I'll find a way, you'll see!' Millennium thought as the two collided.  
  
"Have we been behaving ourselves while we were gone?" Michelle questioned. "Yup!" Hotaru cheerfully replied. "That's good honey but I was talking about the dogs." Michelle said as the two dogs cleared their throats and whistled while avoiding eye contact. "Now I'm worried." admitted Amara as Hotaru giggled. "Let's find out what they did this time." Amara groaned as she scooped up a giggling Hotaru. Trista stood silent for a few minutes, trying to find her words. What she had to say would not be taken well but the time had come. "Amara, Michelle wait." she called and the two women turned around. "What is it?" Amara asked. "It's almost time to activate Sailor Saturn. I'll be performing the ascension this evening." Trista's words filled the two women with fear and dread. "Can't you wait a few more days?" Michelle asked, Trista shook her head. "She'll be needed and soon. Both Reeny and Serena can't keep up at this rate. Even with Millennium, us and the two silver crystals we are barely managing a defense.". Both Amara and Michelle knew that this day would come but over the last few years they pushed the thought out of their minds.  
  
Amara and Michelle took one last look at the little child they thought of as their own. Within a few minutes all of that would be changed. "She'll be approximately be sixteen years old when I return with her." Trista told them. "I'll take her now." Amara hesitently handed over Hotaru to Trista who had now transformed to Sailor Pluto. "Where are we going?" little Hotaru questioned as Pluto took her into a room that until now was locked to keep her out of it. Inside was a gold framed, full length mirror. Pluto held up her rod and a beam of light shot out and struck the mirror opening the Gates of Time. Amara and Michelle stood at the doorway of the room with the two dogs watching the events unfold. What once held the reflection of Pluto and Hotaru now revealed a temperal field where numerous colours gathered and swirled. "A rainbow inside?" Hotaru gasped as Pluto put the girl down. "A magic rainbow. Would you like to get closer?" Pluto asked taking the child's hand in hers, Hotaru nodded and took a few timid steps towards the mirror. Giving one last look to Amara and Michelle, Pluto lead Hotaru through the mirror. Upon entry a bright flash of light filled the room blinding the spectators.  
  
Once the flash subsided and everyone's vision recovered, the first thing they saw was a teenaged girl standing next to Sailor Pluto. Both Amara and Michelle stared in astonishment at the transformation of their young charge. Hotaru was now a few years older than what she was before she first used her rebirth attack. "I've already told her about her duties and the current situation." Pluto informed. "Hotaru?" Michelle questioned still not believing what had just happened. The young girl smiled, "Yes it's me aunt Michelle." Hotaru assured her adopted family. Both Michelle and Amara couldn't help but fight off the urge to cry. Their little Hotaru was now a beautiful young girl. "There is still alot of training to be covered and a short time to do it in." Pluto reminded everyone. "Well kiddo let's get to it!" Malice ordered as everyone left the room. Pluto wondered how Millennium would react.  
  
Some more days passed and there were no signs of Valshir or Millennium. "Maybe Millennium axed Valshir?" Serena softly commented. All Reeny could do was cry. She thought that if Serena remembered everything then the future would be changed to prevent Millennium's execution. Instead, Valshir was revived and stronger than ever, Hotaru was now older and being trained to use her rebirth attack and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Serena held Reeny tighter. "It'll be alright. You'll see." Serena tried to sound optimistic but there was little optimism in her voice. "Amara and Michelle called us to a meeting tonight. They have something to tell us. Let's go and see what they have to say." Serena coaxed but Reeny had a feeling of dread that it had something to do with Hotaru.  
  
"You had no right!" Millennium screamed at Trista. She had expected this reaction and was letting Millennium get all his frustrations out. "This is my battle! My responsiblity! How dare you go against me like this! I will not allow it!" he raged, Trista now took her turn. "You have no choice or say in the matter! I was given orders by Queen Serenity herself to do as I see fit to maintain the time-line and that is what I intend to do. If I deem it necessary to activate the Sailor of Destruction then I will do so. You will do nothing to interfere! She is no longer your daughter! There is nothing you can do!" she violently snapped back. Millennium's blood burned as he knew she was right about him giving up Hotaru but she was wrong about her other point. "You're wrong! There is something I can do and so help me if it comes down to it I will!" he threatened then left the mansion.  
  
After having an arguement with Chad, Raye decided to take a walk around the grounds to calm herself. As she came back, she sensed a dark presence near by. She found Millennium pacing about the temple grounds with a serious look on his face. "What brings you here?" she asked coming over to him. "I needed a quiet place to think so if you don't mind...LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled almost taking Raye's head off. Raye concluded that he found out about Hotaru's transformation. She clenched her jaw and started in on him. "Look! I don't mind you coming here but if this is how you are going to behave then leave!" she coldly stated, thrusting her arm towards the exit. "Sorry." he muttered then went back to pacing. Raye paced with him. "So what are you thinking about?" she asked, wondering what had him so keyed up. Millennium didn't answer right away as he was lost in thought. "Well?" Raye insisted. "I may know of a way to defeat Valshir but if I do it I'll be breaking a promise." he stated.  
  
"There is a way I can match Valshir. I did it once before but almost never came back." he started, Raye urged him to continue. Millennium thought for a moment, then decided not to answer further. "It's best I say nothing for now." he said then walked off. As he left he ran into Mina. "So this is where you've been." she called out to him. 'Leave me alone.' he uttered under his breath as he walked past her, not acknowledging her. She turned and caught up with him. "And that was about?" she demanded, giving him a stern look. "I need time to think, so just leave me alone all right?" he stated then disappeared. 'That is soo annoying!' Mina thought.  
  
A week later, Millennium appeared at the Tomoe mansion. "Hey, boss! What up?" Malice said upon seeing his master. "Its time Sailor Saturn's training got serious." he dryly stated. "We're doing a great job!" Malice barked. "We are being serious in her training." Dischord added as she joined them. "She'll be fighting a form of Valshir more powerful than can be imagined. I'll take over from here." Millennium told the pair then left to announce himself to the others.  
  
Serena, Darien, Reeny and the sailor scouts were present as Hotaru was showing off her new abilities. Millennium's sudden appearance shocked everyone. "You are going to be facing a creature that can make your nightmares come true and you stand around playing?!?!" Millennium scolded his daughter. She immediately spotted the black creasent and prepared for a fight. "Valshir send you?" she questioned as she took a swipe at the intruder. Millennium dodged it and drew his sword and went on the offensive. Sailor Saturn had a hard time fending off his attacks. The scouts got between the two to break up the fight. "Your skills are below par. I'll be in charge of your training." he flatly stated. Reeny smiled. 'This could work out if I push things along.' she thought. "You've just proven that you are sadly lacking in the skills needed to fight Valshir. Your training starts now." with that said, Millennium rushed Saturn, not giving her a break. Both Amara and Michelle were outraged that Millennium was getting so involved with Hotaru.  
  
Serena and Reeny got tired of watching Millennium and Saturn train relentlessly so they decided to head home as it was growing dark. "What's that smirk for?" Serena questioned, knowing that her future daughter was cooking up something. "Just wondering about something." she said as they walked along. "Oh I get it." Serena said. "Get what?" Reeny innocently stated. "You're planning to get the two of them talking to each other by dropping a few hints here and there about the past." Serena stated to Reeny's surprise. "Yeah. How did you know though?" she questioned. "Because it would be something that I would do." Serena laughed. "Just don't push too hard or Trista will be all over you." Serena warned. Reeny knew though that she would not have much time, and that pushing it was the only thing she could do right now. It was a chance she was willing to take, even if it did upset the time line.  
  
"I don't like this!" Amara stated to Trista and Michelle. "Well it is advancing her training at a faster rate." Trista pointed out. "You know what I mean." Amara said in a knowing tone. Trista was aware of what could happen and made a mental note to keep an eye an small lady who would undoubtedly use this to her advantage. "I will make sure that nothing alters the events of the time-line." Trista assured them both. Just then an exhausted Saturn came into the room and flopped on the couch. "Your bed would be more comfortable." Michelle said coming over to her. "Too many stairs, too tired." she yawned, clutching a throw pillow. "That's another thing. He's training her too hard! Just look at the poor thing! She has no energy left at all." Amara pointed out. "Come on. Let's get you to bed." she said, picking the young girl up off the couch. Trista walked out with them but stopped when she saw Millennium standing in the doorway.  
  
"Thinking of something in particular?" she asked, seeing as he was deep in thought as he watched Amara, flanked by Dischord and Malice, carry Hotaru up the stairs. , "I've come to a decision about something. I've come up with a plan and I want to run it by you all." he told her. "I'll call for a meeting tomorrow then." Trista said, she thought.  
  
As the scouts waited for Millennium to show up, Reeny went to work seeing how much Hotaru remembered of their conversations. "Is it like this for everyone? Has anyone else remembered much about their lives from the Silver Millennium?" Hotaru asked around. "No, not really. Only little bits here and there." Lita mentioned. Amara and Michelle glared at Reeny and what she was trying to do. "Do you still have that picture of my mother, Reeny?" Hotaru asked, Reeny's face paled and her eyes shrank. The looks Trista, Amara and Michelle were now giving her made her feel two inches tall. Just as things were about to heat up, Millennium showed up. Reeny silently cheered. Hotaru got a strong feeling like she knew Millennium, the feeling grew stronger every time they were together. She was about to approach him but stopped when he started talking.  
  
"I've figured out a way to take out Valshir so listen carefully. Once myself and Sailor Saturn have worn him down, all of you scouts will channel your power into Sailor Moon's Silver Crystal. She will then gather and direct the combined energy of the Scouts and Silver Crystal into Mini Moon's Silver Crystal. Mini Moon will then add her power to her Silver Crystal and then send all of that energy towards Valshir. Eventhough it won't be enough to defeat him, it will drain him enough to allow Saturn's rebirth attack to fiinsh him off." Millenium revealed his plan. "No!" Reeny shouted as she ran out of the room crying. Serena went to go after her but was stopped by Hotaru. "I'll talk to her." she offered.  
  
Hotaru quietly slipped into the guest room Reeny was in. She found Reeny lying on the bed crying. "I know it's hard for you to deal with me using my rebirth attack but if it's needed then it must be." Hotaru explained. "It's not fair!" Reeny sobbed, 'I tried so hard to keep this from happening! Why is he letting her do this?' the little girl thought as flung herself into Hotaru. "It will be alright. You'll see. Valshir will be destroyed and I will be reborn." Hotaru said trying to comfort the little girl. Reeny pulled away, bawling up her fists. "But...you don't know...!" Reeny stopped herself. Why, she didn't know. 'If I tell then maybe...' she wrestled with the thought. 'Screw the time line!' Reeny finally decided to tell. She looked up to her friend and opened her mouth...but no words came out. "Hotaru? There's something you need to know." said a voice. The two looked up to find Michelle at the door. "It's about your father..." she started, coming into the room. It was a joint decision between herself and Amara to tell Hotaru about Millennium. Reeny's eyes sparkled with hope but were soon dimmed when Trista came in and gave Michelle a look that silenced her. "Millennium is looking for Valshir now. When he finds him he contact us." she informed them.  
  
A few days later, Mina was waiting at an old forest shrine holding a note from Millennium to meet her there. Although in broad daylight, Mina was still a little nervous of being at the ancient temple. She listened to the sounds of a nearby babbling brooke and tune of song birds. The old temple had a sort of erie, peaceful charm about it as she looked over the ruins. A voice inside her told her to turn around to find Millennium looking over the old ruins.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
Even though Serenity threatened to severe all ties with Earth and stripped Sailor Gaia of her powers, Alundra, princess of the Earth and older sister of prince Endymion agreed to marry both Millennium and Azura. "You shouldn't have came. Queen Serenity has already punished Sailor Gaia for allowing us to marry. When she finds out you are my maid of honour, she'll strip you of your status as well." Azura warned. "Did you forget? I'm the Sailor Scout of Love. Where ever love is I'll be there to ensure its safety!" Mina stated. "Thank you my friend." Azura said and hugged her. "Now let's get this wedding on in style! Venus Power!" Mina cheered as she transformed into sailor form.  
  
*End Flash Back*  
  
The recovered memory left Mina a little disoriented as Dischord and Malice came up beside her. "This used to be Alundra's palace. It used to be so beautiful." Dischord lamented as she remembered what her former home and mistress looked like. "Yeah, the boss always kept this picture perfect." Malice said looking around. "Huh? You mean...?" Mina started. "Yep. Our first boss was Princess Alundra, Sailor Gaia. On her death bed, she ordered us to watch over Hotaru when the time came for her to become ruler of Saturn. She had sent us to serve Millennium until Hotaru was reborn. Do you know why Millennium called us here?" Malice asked, Mina shook her head. "Dischord. Malice. Come." Millennium called and the two dogs complied leaving Mina to wonder a while longer as to why she was here.  
  
"It's time." Millennium said. "Time for what?" Dischord asked. "Time for you two to fulfill your promise and watch over Hotaru from now on." Millennium reminded the pair of their commitment. "Boss...?" Malice started but realized that the time had come for Dischord and Malice to part ways with their long time friend. "We'll never leave her side." Malice promised. "We'll miss you." Dischord sadly said. Millennium knelt down to them and patted them. "I'll miss you too." he said as he gave a long look towards Mina.  
  
He made his way over to her trying to decide what he was going to say to her. "I...I won't be coming back after this battle." he finally said after a few moments silence between the two. "Oh..." Mina said turning away so he wouldn't see her eyes mist up with tears. "I hope you understand..." he said. Mina broke down into tears. "I don't!" she yelled as she took off running. It didn't take for Millennium to catch up with her. "Just when I thought I found the perfect guy..." Mina sobbed. "I can't stay here." he told her as he sat down with her by a gentle, flowing stream. "It would be too much for me to handle. I've kept myself cut off from everyone. It was my choosing. What life would I have here anyway?" he asked. "You can't just leave! What about Hotaru? What about...us?" she asked drying her eyes. Millennium thought for a moment. "I've thought about her. I've thought about becoming a part of her life again but it wouldn't be right. How can I explain to her about her mother. She died because of me. Everyone I've ever cared about died. My wife, my mother..." "So you're afraid of being alone? Is that it?" Mina asked. "You don't have to be afraid of being alone if you stay here. You're the only one that can tell Hotaru about her mother. If you need help I'll be there for you. I...I love you." Mina said looking deep into his eyes. Millennium took her hand in his, "You know nothing about me. How can you say such a thing?" he questioned in a half laugh. "All the more reason you should stay." Mina told him. Before Millennium could say anything Mina kissed him. 'I'm already breaking one promise.' he thought to himself as the kiss deepened.  
  
"Ouuu! Where is she?" growled Sailor Mars. "If it's not Sailor Moon it's her! What could she be doing?" she snapped as they all waited. Dischord and Malice just gave each other a knowing look. A few minutes later both Millennium and Sailor Venus showed. 'Oh.' Sailor Mars thought as she forgot about picking on Mina for being late. "Well everyone is here. So let's track down freak boy!" Jupiter declared. "An easy enough task." Millennium said as he teleported everyone to where Valshir was.  
  
"Well boy. You wish your little friends to die like your whore?" Valshir sneered as he stretched his wings out and gave a threatening growl as he prepared for the fight. "Are you ready?" Millennium asked Sailor Saturn. "Let's do it!" she said as the two rushed forward and attacked Valshir. The others stayed back as planned and prepared to attack when Valshir was weakened. "Wait for us!" cried the two dogs as they raced towards the fight. The four surrounded the beast. Dischord and Malice dove at him first but vanished as Millennium and Saturn landed a double blow that made Valshir yelp in pain. Dischord and Malice reappeared in front of him and knocked Valshir down with two powerful blasts of energy. Valshir quickly recovered and went on the attack blasting Millennium with a bolt of energy thenquickly turned on Saturn and tried to incinerate her with a breath of fire which Saturn deflected by twirling her scythe "Silent Wall!". While he was committed to the attack, Millennium rushed in and slashed one of Valshir's wings, rendering it useless. Valshir roared in pain as he turned to face his son only to have Malice jump on him and start tearing at his throat. He let go before Valshir could grab him. "Rings of Destruction!" Saturn called as she threw her twirling scythe towards Valshir and managed to cleave off his left arm.  
  
The Scouts stood in awe at how the four of them worked together to fight Valshir. "Explain to me why we're here again?" Jupiter asked as she concluded that Saturn and Millennium had this one in the bag. "We will be involved soon enough." Pluto assured. "Damn you!" Valshir yelled as he regenerated his arm and wing. "Blood Fang!" Dishchord tore into Valshir's right knee severely damaging it to the point he couldn't stand. 'I've got to put an end to this!' Valshir thought, knowing he was losing strength fast. He slammed his fist into the ground and caused an earthquake. Large cracks formed under the Sailor Scouts as they were sent plunging to their deaths. Millennium broke away from the fight to rescue the Scouts leavin Saturn and the dogs to deal with Valshir. "Now this is much better!" Valshir stated as he caught Malice and Dischord as they tried to attack him. He sent bolts of electricity through them both rendering them unconscious.  
  
Millennium emerged from the crevas with all of the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask. Without saying a word he dropped them on safe ground and rushed back into the battle. "You shouldn't have done that." Saturn warned as she checked the two dogs. "They'll be dead soon enough as will you little girl." Valshir laughed. Thunder roared and lightening crackled as Sturn powered up. "No one tells the Sailor of Destruction about death!" she shouted as she prepared to use her rebirth attack. "On behalf of Saturn I will destroy you!" she stated. "Omni-Cresent Ultima!" Millennium sent a massive blast of energy towards Valshir, knocking him out. Saturn used this time to use her attack. "Get ready!" Pluto said as she sensed the time was at hand. "SATURN REBIRTH----!" her eyes rolled back as her knees buckled and she fell back into Millennium's arms. "Why?" she muttered before falling unconscious.  
  
~It's been a long road, Gettin' from there to here. It's been a long time, but my time is finally near.~  
  
"Because you're my daughter." he whispered as he sent a wave of energy through her, reversing Pluto's aging process. He carried the little girl over to where the Sailor Scouts were. As he walked away Valshir started to move. "What did he just do!?" Uranus exclaimed not understanding the immortal's logic. "That wasn't in the plan!" Mercury stated. As they came closer, Hotaru started to come to. "My head hurts." she murmured. "You had an accident but you'll be all right. I promise." he told her. Valshir was now up and gave a roar of anger. Hotaru looked to see what creature would make such a sound. "A m-m-monster!" she cried as she tightened her grip around Millennium's neck. "Look away baby. Don't be afraid, I'll make it go away." as Valshir was almost on top of them. Come on!" Sailor Moon shouted as she and Uranus rushed towards them only to be stopped by Pluto. "Don't interfere!" she warned in an icy tone. "But..." Uranus stated as she watched Valshir get closer. "Stop scaring my daughter!" Millennium roared as he leapt up and landed a spin kick that sent Valshir's body bouncing across the landscape.  
  
~And I can feel a change in the wind right now. Nothing's in my way. And they're not gonna hold me down no more. No they're not gonna hold me down.~  
  
Upon reaching the scouts, he handed Hotaru over to Tuxedo Mask. He then teleported Dischord and Malice to him. "That was fun." Malice groaned. "Take her somewhere safe." Millennium ordered. "I will." Tuxedo Mask promised and quickly left with the two dogs. "Without Saturn we have no chance of beating him! What were you thinking!?" Neptune snapped. "There is a way." Millennium mentioned.  
  
~Cause I've got faith of the heart. I'm going where my heart will take me. I've got faith to believe. I can do anything. I've got strength of the soul. And no one's going to bend or break me. I can reach any star. I've got faith of the heart.~  
  
"Forgive me Azura. I can't keep my promise." he said. "Once I transform, I'll be as strong as Valshir except I will lose my immortality. Once I restrain Valshir, hit him with everything you got." he finished. "But that will be too much for you to handle! You'll be killed!" Venus cried. "She's right!" Mini Moon added. "If you die, Hotaru will be alone in the world." Mini Moon said near tears. Millennium looked over to see Valshir rising again. "She won't be alone." he assured as he looked over the group of women. "She'll have more than enough people to care for her.". "Are you sure this is how you want it?" Sailor Moon asked, he nodded "Take good care of her." he said and walked away from them. Dark clouds formed as a vicious storm errupted as Millennium gave a primal scream as he began his transformation. The sudden surge of dark energy once again staggered Sailor Mars. Deafening roars of thunder could be heard for miles and massive bolts of lightening tore up the earth around Millennium as his body started to change into a large menacing creature that rivaled Valshir in size and power. "Unbelievable!" Mercury gasped as she analyzed both Millennium and Valshir. "They're equal!" she said reporting her readings. "I'm not afraid to become what I am anymore father! This ends here and now!" Millennium said as he spread his wings and flew towards a waiting Valshir.  
  
~It's been a long night, Trying to find my way. Been thru the darkness, Now I finally have my day.  
  
And I will see my dream come alive at last. I will touch the sky. And they're not gonna hold me down no more. No they're not gonna change my mind.~  
  
The scouts watched the surreal ariel battle between the two. they're fight seemed to intensify the all ready deadly thunder storm. Millennium managed to grab Valshir after slipping around a fire breath attack. Millennium gave a taste of his own medicine as he electrocuted Valshir, his attack strengthened a a powerful blast of lightening striking the two of them. "That was for Malice and Dischord!" shouted Millennium as he watched Valshir's body plummet to the ground. He then summoned up al his power into a devastating attack. "And this one is for mother! Shockwave Flare!" and sent the massive beam towards him. The blast tore into the earth causing an upsurge of molten lava.  
  
~Cause I've got faith of the heart. I'm going where my heart will take me. I've got faith to believe. I can do anything. I've got strength of the soul. And no one's going to bend or break me. I can reach any star. I've got faith of the heart.~  
  
"GEEZ! LEAVE THE PLANET WILL YA!!" Sailor Moon shouted as she and the others dodged the falling burning rock. Millennium dove down into the crater and within a few moments emerged with the lifeless body of Valshir. He landed a short distance away from the Sailor Scouts. "DO IT NOW!" he roared at them. "Right!" they cheered in unison as they took up their positions.  
  
"MERCURY GALAXY POWER!"  
  
~I know the wind's so cold,~  
  
"VENUS GALAXY POWER!"  
  
~I've seen the darkest days.~  
  
"MARS GALAXY POWER!"  
  
~But now the winds I feel,~  
  
"JUPITER GALAXY POWER!"  
  
~Are only winds of change.~  
  
"NEPTUNE GALAXY POWER!"  
  
~I've been thru the fire,~  
  
"URANUS GALAXY POWER!"  
  
~And I've been thru the rain,~  
  
"PLUTO GALAXY POWER!"  
  
~But I'll be fine.~  
  
Their combined energy flowed into the Silver Crystal as Sailor Moon transformed into Princess Serenity and added her own power to the Silver Crystal.  
  
"COSMIC MOON POWER!"  
  
~Cause I've got faith of the heart. I'm going where my heart will take me. I've got faith to believe. I can do anything. I've got strength of the soul. And no one's going to bend or break me. I can reach any star.~  
  
Princess Serenity sent the gathered energy to Mini Moon's crystal as she transformed into Neo Princess Reeny and gave her power to the massive sphere.  
  
~I've got faith....~  
  
"NEO MOON COSMIC POWER!"  
  
~I've got faith...~  
  
"And this is for Azura!" Millennium said as Reeny released the massive blast of energy towards them.  
  
"UNIVERSAL COSMIC POWER!"  
  
~Faith of the heart.~  
  
--The End--  
  
Sailor Moon and all other copyrighted characters belong to their respective owners.  
  
Questions? Comments?  
  
Mail to:  
  
ravyn_knyght@yahoo.com 


End file.
